September Rain
by talyn64
Summary: He was supposed to watch her back, to make sure she didn't get hurt, but he had failed her and now he cold lose her forever, one mistake he made and possibly he wouldn't be able to undo.   ON HOLD
1. Only One Wish For You

Chapter 1 Only One Wish For You 

Sam followed close behind as the approached the gate under fire, nothing new to them but it was something they preferred to avoid.

"Daniel dial the gate!" yelled Jack for a distance, as he watched the Stargate activate. All of the team made it back through as Jaffa flooded the gate room firing as the came. Jack looked around to check everyone was okay but Sam was no where in his sight.

Sanding behind Jack stood Sam bowing her head as she looked at her stomach as it smoked. She was hit.

"CARTER!" yelled Jack as he watched her body fall to the ground, oblivious to his surroundings he ran to her side as Janet ran up the ramp.

"Get her onto the gurney" ordered Janet as Jack lifted her up, her blood soaked into his shirt, watching as they wheeled her through the doors, she slowly disappeared.

His heart sank to the floor he let her down, the whole team down. He was supposed to watch her back, to make sure she didn't get hurt, but he had failed her and now he cold lose her forever, one mistake he made and possibly he wouldn't be able to undo.

Jack stormed out of the gate room ignoring Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond; he had Sam's blood on his hands he needed to get rid of it.

Five hours later and Sam was out of theatre, and wheeled into intensive care. Jack looked upon her still body, she was pail and looked weak, and it was because of him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this you know" said Janet as she walked up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am to blame doc, I was supposed to watch her back, and now look at her she is there because of me" replied Jack as he focussed on her face.

"You can't blame yourself for something you don't control, she wouldn't want you to be thinking this way would she" replied Janet as she sat on the side of Sam's bed and looked at Jack.

"I fell behind Janet and she covered my ass so I could get ahead" replied Jack as he took hold of Sam's hand.

"She was doing her job, as were you all, it was accident" replied Janet.

"An accident yeah I'd like to think that" replied Jack as he stood up out of the chair. Placing a kiss on her forehead. "You didn't see that" added Jack as he left the room.

"I never do" replied Janet.

Jack walked down the corridors of the SGC trying to avoid as many people as possible, going straight to his quarters, entering her shut the door and sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. He felt worse than before he had only seen Sam in that condition once and he never wanted to see her like that again. Stolen moments he may never be able to get back if he lost his one love, moments he would never share with any one else, moments he never wanted to loose.

Jack didn't sleep well that night, his eyes closed and nightmares flooded his dreams, slowing taking over. He was on a planet and Sam was with him searching for the unknown, they came under attack, and were separated. Hours later they were reunited but Sam wasn't the same, she was different she was a goa'uld, as she bought the ribbon device to his head as she tortured him. Standing beside her was Apophis, laughing as Jack slowly grew weak, calling her name for her to stop but it was useless. He died over and over unable to get free from his nightmare.

Jack woke up in a sweat screaming Sam's name as he told himself it was only a dream.

Rubbing his face Jack walked into the infirmary no one was by Sam's side she was alone. Walking in Jack sat beside Sam on her bed, stroking the hair that covered her face out of the way.

"Sam you have to wake up, please" pleaded Jack as he took her hand into his own and placed a gently kiss onto her hand. He knew she wouldn't wake up right that moment but he needed it to be soon. Jack was falling apart and only one person could put him back together.

A further four days passed as Sam's condition improve slightly, moved out of intensive care and into a private room, jack hadn't left her side once. He watched her chest rise and fall, breath by breath, beat by beat, he body fought on.

Jack took her eyes off her for a few seconds as his hand started to contract, looking down Sam was squeezing his hand. For the first time in five days a smile danced across Jack's face.

"Sam can you hear me, open your eyes please" said Jack softly as her grip on his hand grew tighter and tighter, Sam slowly started to open her eyes. The smile on Jack's face grew bigger and bigger every second Sam started to regain conscious.

"Jack?" said Sam as she only just managed to speak.

"I'm here, you ok?" asked Jack as pain swept across her body. "Wait I'll get Janet" added Jack as he let go of her hand and picked up the phone. "DR Fraiser to isolation room four" said Jack as the airmen gave Janet the message.

Janet walked in to see Sam awake, and Jack by her side. "Sam good to see your awake how are feeling?" asked Janet as she checked her heart beat and blood pressure.

"Sore" replied Sam not letting go of Jack's hand.

"Ok well I'll get some pain relief for that do you remember what happened at all?" asked Janet as she administered some pethidine into her drip.

"I remember saving his ass" replied Sam as she remembered, Jack smiled at her humour, "Running back through the gate, I looked down and it all went black" finished Sam as she looked at Jack.

"You were hit twice in the back by a staff blast your lucky to be alive" replied Janet as Jack hung his head taking his eyes off Sam.

"It's not your fault Jack" said Sam as Jack raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Your lying in that bed because of me, it is my fault" replied Jack.

"I was doing my job, nothing more so stop feeling sorry for yourself" replied Sam which was enough for Jack to slap himself in the side of the head, and telling himself to wake up.

"Maybe your right" replied Jack.

"I'm always right" smiled Sam as Jack leaned down to place a kiss on her head.

"Sometimes" replied Jack.

Sam stared up at Jack there was one question she needed to ask. "Am I going to be able to walk again" asked Sam as his face went neutral. Searching his face for an answer she received none.

"They don't know first staff blast hit just two centimetres away from your spine but the second one was closer, there was a bit of damage to your nerves and muscles" replied Jack as he recalled Janet telling him of the severity of her injuries.

"How close Jack, please" replied Sam.

"Three millimetres" replied Jack as he watched a tear slide down her cheek.

"Been through worse huh" replied Sam as she raised her hand to cup his cheek.

"I don't think so Sam" replied Jack as he looked into her eyes.

"We don't know what the future holds" replied Sam as Jack leant down to hold her.

"We will always have this though" replied Jack as he dug his head into her shoulder.

Jack watched Sam slowly drift back to sleep as her body succumbed to the exhaustion. Janet walked back into the room to see Jack leaving.

"I told her doc" said Jack as he brushed past her and out of the door. When Jack was told of how severe Sam's recovery was going to be, he took it even worse than Sam did. If she was never able to walk again he would never be able to forgive himself.

Until further notice SG1 was on stand down until Sam made her recovery, and was able to rejoin, until then Daniel and Teal'c went on missions with other SG teams.


	2. Heavy Hearted Fighter

Chapter 2 Heavy Hearted Fighter

Jack made it back to his quarters, unable to watch Sam endure the pain she was experiencing. She may have been asleep but the pain was there, beneath the surface and in all cases it was going to get worse. Laying his head down on his pillow Jack stared at the gray ceiling as he slowly closed his eyes as was dragged into unconsciousness.

He had dreamt of his last mission, reliving it as he and his team ran through the Stargate, every time Sam was hit no matter what and he could do nothing to prevent it. Jack took a seat in the observation room just above the O.R in almost every dream, watching down on Sam's limp pale body, helpless to do anything but watch. Each time she went into the operating room she never came out, Janet could do nothing to save her, as Jack woke up screaming Sam's name.

Looking around the room it took Jack several minutes to calm himself and that it was just a dream. He had to make sure it was just a dream as he went back into the isolation room Sam was resting in. standing in the door way he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She was still alive.

Picking up the nearby chair he had only recently put back he sat beside her bedside, taking her hand into his, never to let it go again. Placing a soft kiss on her hand Jack lowered it back down to the bed as he rested his head on the bed. He was tired, tired of dreaming of losing her, tired of watching her in pain and most of all watching her get hurt.

By morning Jack had faded during the night, as he awoke with fingers running through his head, soft fingers. Looking up sleepily, Jack looked her Sam's eyes. She looked beautiful.

"Morning" said Sam with what voice she had.

"Morning to you" replied Jack as he cupped her cheek, and held his gaze into her eyes. Eyes that melted his soul, his every being for life.

"You look terrible" replied Sam as she stroked his face.

"Gee thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" replied Jack, with a soft smile.

"I'm dying to get out of this bed" replied Sam, as she watched jacks face turn. "Bad choice of words huh" added Sam as Jack simply nodded.

"Janet sad another four days before you can get out of bed and you should start physio in about week and a half, but doc wants you on base for the next two weeks just to be on the safe side and I hate to say it I agree with her" replied Jack.

"I hate to be needy, but are you staying on base?" asked Sam as she squeezed jacks hand.

"If you want me to stay then I will" replied Jack as he leaned across to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You know I'm glad the General got the President and the Joint Chiefs to relax the frat regs for the SGC" said Sam as she tried to sit up.

"So am I" replied Jack. "Hold on let me" added Jack as he stood to give Sam a hand, slowly and carefully Sam sat up allowing Jack to sit on her bed.

Walking down the corridor to Sam's room Daniel and Teal'c could hear laughter. With the rise of Tealc's brow Daniel walked into the room, Sam was sitting in bed with Jack beside her.

"Hey how you feeling" asked Daniel as he sat in the empty chair O'Neill was previously in.

"Better, how you guys doing?" asked Sam as Daniel continued to stare.

"Oh you know the usual" replied Daniel.

As Sam shifted her gaze to Teal'c.

"I am most pleased you are feeling better major carter" replied Teal'c.

After a future three hours of laughter and catching up, Sam was exhausted as she feel asleep in jacks lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Daniel and Teal'c left as Jack lent back into the bed as he slowly drifted to sleep with his love in his arms where she belonged. After a week in a coma and another three days in and out of consciousness, Sam safe in jacks strong embrace, she was safe, where no harm could come to her, neither Jack's nor Sam's nightmares dare touch them tonight.

Janet walked into Sam's room as she took in the sight that played before her eyes, she couldn't help but smile, Sam laid in bed with a tiny smile on her face and Jack's head resting hers, wrapped in a tight embrace so no one would touch her. Pushing Sam's scheduled pain relief and antibiotics Jack started to stir, opening his eyes to Janet, giving a small smile Jack closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Leaving them to themselves Janet headed for her quarters, in need of some well earned rest.

Sam awoke in the strong embrace of Jack neither had moved from there positions in which they had fallen asleep in. smiling down into her hair Jack placed a kiss on her head as he felt her smile into his chest.

"Sleep well?" asked Jack as he stroked her arm.

"Better than I have in a while and I think I have a certain colonel to thank" replied Sam as she turned her head, as her lips captured his is a sweet but soft kiss.

"There is no need to thank me Sam I should be thanking you" replied Jack as she lent into his chest.

"Why?" asked Sam as she moved her head so that her eyes met his gaze.

"I haven't slept or I should say haven't been sleeping that well since you got shot, I've been having nightmares" replied Jack as he tightened his grip on Sam.

"What sort of nightmares that you would lose me?" asked Sam shakily.

"Some have been but the others have been worse, the first night was the hardest" replied Jack as he swallowed hard before he spoke again. "The first dream, we were separated we were back on PX7 whatever its called, you were taken and we were reunited in what felt like hours but you weren't you, you were a goa'uld, you tortured me, and beside you laughing was Apophis laughing" added Jack as he continued he felt a tear slide down Sam's face and onto his shirt. "I called for you but you wouldn't or couldn't stop I should say, it happened over and over it never stopped until I woke up yelling for you but you weren't there and I realised you were in here" finished Jack as Sam began to cry. "Hey don't cry, its okay" said Jack as he gently rocked Sam side to side as her sobs subsided.

"I'm fine Jack really" said Sam as she squeezed his hand.

"It felt so real Sam" replied Jack just as Janet walked into the room.

"Hey Sam, colonel, how are you feeling" asked Janet, as she looked down at Sam's chart.

"Hungry, and ready to get out of bed, just like the person scrunched up beside me" laughed Sam as she tried to sit up a bit straighter, something she clearly wasn't ready to do.

"I think you should give it another day or so Sam, and I know you want to be up and moving but I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already have" replied Janet placing her hand on Sam's arm.

"Fine, but can someone bring me a computer I need to do something I'm dieing of boredom in here and there's only so much this one here can cheer me up" replied Sam as she pinched his tummy.

"I think the colonel can get you the laptop, plus I need to check you wounds Sam just to see how they are healing" replied Janet as she put on her gloves and picked up the sterile wipes and other necessary items.

Jack slowly slid out from beside Sam as he kissed her goodbye. Pulling up Sam's scrubs Janet looked up as a pain swept Sam's abdomen.

"I'm sorry to say Sam but this may hurt a little" said Janet as she removed Sam's dressing, revealing her serious injury.

Looking down Sam gasped as she saw the extent of her injuries, the burns and the gashes across her stomach.

"Another happy reminder of the goa'uld huh" replied Sam as another moan escaped her throat.

"Sorry is that sore?" asked Janet as she took another look.

"Yeah just a bit Jan" replied Sam as the pain receded to an acceptable level once again.

"Well its healing as well as it possibly can but I'm going to up your antibiotics just to make sure you don't get an infection, but do you think your up for a shower?" asked Janet as she rewrapped the bandages.

"I wouldn't pass a shower up Janet when can I get out of bed for one" replied Sam as she let her shirt slide back down.

"Half an hour?" asked Janet as she started to write on Sam's chart.

"Good" replied Sam.

"Okay I will see you soon, and I'll tell the colonel when I see him up in general Hammond's office" said Janet as she placed a hand her Sam arms. "You're one lucky person you know that" added Janet.

"I know I am Janet, now give me a hug before you start crying" laughed Sam as she pulled Janet into a tight hug.

"I forgot to tell you Cassie is coming to see you for lunch" said Janet as she regained her composure.

"Cant wait" replied Sam as she let go of Janet hand.


	3. A Falling Angel

Chapter 3 A Falling Angel

He hated to see her fall, hated to see her in pain, all he could do was stand back and watch while she went through all the pain. Watching as she slowly tried to stand, to gain, and to feel what she had lost in the last weeks that had passed. Ending in defeat Sam broke down in tears as emotions engulfed her every being. Jack sat by her side as he promised as Sam cried into his shirt.

"It's harder than I thought" said Sam as she held Jack tighter.

"It will get easier, one day at a time Sam" replied Jack as he held her, pulling what fear he could from her mind and body.

Janet stood beside Sam as Jack attempted to pull her up into a standing position, leaning on Jack as most of her weight settled on him as small smile spread across her face. A beacon of light in a very dark tunnel. A glimmer of hope that one day she would be able to walk, run and sprint again. A recovery that would take many months was only just beginning.

Jack settled Sam back down onto her bed in her quarters, as he came to rest beside her. Looking down at the bandages that spread across Sam's stomach Jack reached out to feel her pain, as she flinched at his feather light touches, gasping as he slowly started to unwrap the bandages.

"You okay?" asked Jack as he stopped his movements and rested his hand within hers.

"Yeah, fine, just shoots of pain every now and then" replied Sam as she looked down upon his face, squeezing his hand tighter, granting him permission to continue.

As the final layer was removed Jack looked upon Sam's stomach as her bruises had settled in, her burns still clear and her pain visible.

Jack looked up at Sam's face as she looked down at her stomach still in disbelief as to how she had survived once again.

"How do I face the fact that I may never walk again, that I may never feel the ground beneath my feet again Jack?" asked Sam as she gently touched her healing stomach.

"you face the fact that one day you will walk Sam, that you will never give up, I've never left a man behind Sam, and I'm not leaving you either, you will walk again, it may just take longer than we hope" replied Jack as he looked up into her eyes, clouded with emotion she wasn't even certain, was worth showing, emotion that wasn't meant to be. The fear in her eyes clouded the hope in her mind.

"How long Jack? How long until I get my life back? Until I get back what of lost? How do I regain it? when I don't know if I can get it back in the first place" asked Sam as tears started to well in her eyes, threatening to spill, to break the barriers that held then within.

Jack didn't know what to stay, by his side lay one of the strongest and bravest people he had ever known and she was crumbling before him, and all he could do was comfort her. They could pick up the pieces later and try to put it back together salvage what was left and move on.

As sleep consumed Sam Jack lay beside her watching her, satisfied she was safe and asleep Jack silently slipped out of her quarters and headed for Janet's office. Arriving he found Janet sitting at her desk in her office finishing paperwork that was stacked a mile high. Knocking on the door Jack walked in pulling up a chair.

"How is she?" asked Janet setting her pen down.

"Asleep for now, she's falling apart doc and there's nothing I can do" replied Jack as he rested his head in his hands. "How do I tell her that everything is going to be okay when I don't even know myself?" asked Jack as he looked Janet in the eye.

"She's strong Jack, she will get through it, this is just going to be tougher" replied Janet as she picked up Sam's file and flicked through it until it cam to her newest scan. "this is the latest scan we have done and by the looks of it her body is healing, slowly, but none the less it is healing, and if at the rate it heals she will be able to walk again in about six months possibly five but its up to her body" added Janet as she passed him the scan.

"Five-six months? Doc that's a bit long I mean there's gotta be something we can try to help her heal quicker" replied Jack handing back the scan.

"I'm doing everything I can, but there is one thing I haven't considered" said Janet as she looked at Jack.

"The Goa'uld healing device" replied Jack as he stood up. "You do know that only Sam can get that thing to work" added Jack as he paced around the room.

"We call in the tok'ra" retorted Janet.

"Well we aren't in very good standing with them at the moment Janet, so it's not like they are gonna help us" replied Jack.

"Yes they will one Tok'ra in particular will" said Janet.

"You want me to call in Sam's father" asked Jack.

"Wouldn't hurt to try the device we have had some success with it in the past" replied Janet.

"It it will help Sam I'll talk to Hammond" said Jack as he swiftly left Janet's office in a dash to Hammond's office.

Knocking on the door Jack walked into Hammond's office. As Hammond motioned for him to sit.

"What can I do for you Jack?" asked Hammond.

"We need to contact the Tok'ra, specifically Sam's dad" replied Jack as he leaned forward.

"What for?" asked Hammond.

"Janet and I want to try the healing device on Sam, and since she's the one who's injured, she can't heal herself and Jacob is the next person in line" replied Jack as Hammond relaxed.

"Very well" replied Hammond.

"Thanks sir, I owe you one" replied Jack as he hurried down to the control room, with the general close behind.

"Walter dial the gate, contact the Tok'ra" said General Hammond.

After an hour waiting Jacob came through the Stargate with his bag in hand, walking down the ramp to Jack.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Sam was injured?" demanded Jacob, as anger filled his words.

"And it's nice to see you to Jacob" replied Jack, as Jacob titled his head. "Truth is Sam didn't want you to know" told Jack truthfully, Jacob brushed past Jack as he headed for the infirmary.

Janet walked into the infirmary to find a panic Tok'ra, in search for his daughter. "General welcome back I take it you want to see Sam" asked Janet.

"Yes where is she?" replied Jacob as he looked around the bare infirmary.

"She's in her quarters resting she's just finished physio" said Janet as they walked down the corridors of the SGC.

"How bad is it?" asked Jacob as he stoped in front of Sam's room.

"I don't like saying these words but it doesn't look good at the moment, but I think you might be able to change that" replied Janet as she opened the door. Sam lay in her bed in peaceful sleep as calming dreams played forth in her mind, as she was drawn back into consciousness by a soft hand in hers.

"Sam, Sam" said Jacob as he squeezed Sam's hand.

"Dad?" replied Sam a little surprised, was she dreaming, or was this real? "What are you doing here?" asked Sam as she awoke.

"Jack asked me to come and see if I could help" replied Jacob as he took out the healing device. "It will help a little Sam" added Jacob as he placed it on his hand.

"Dad you don't know that, are you sure" asked Sam shakily.

"It's up to you if you want to try it and in the past we have had success with it, you know first hand Sam" replied Jacob as Sam nodded for him to begin.

Angling it over Sam's injuries Jacob activated the healing device as he concentrated, on the pain, slowly healing what he could, but something wasn't right it was working the way he wanted it to.

"Dad some …thing is wro…ng I-I can't bre….athe" gasped Sam as she fought to draw breath. Sleep was too enticing, it was comforting, painless, it was beautiful, unable to resist, as Sam fought with all she had to draw breath no air was taken as her strong heart slowly stoped beating.

Jacob stared down at his daughter as she closed her eyes, a subtle smile crossing her face as it disappeared, the hold on his hand slowly grew weaker as Sam let go.

"Sam NO, NO Sam wake up!" yelled Jacob as he shook her lifeless body.

"Jacob help me get her up" ordered Janet as a medical team appeared in the room.


	4. If We Ever Meet Again

Chapter 4 If We Ever Meet Again 

"What the hell happened Jacob!" yelled Jack.

"I don't know Jack, it was working then all of a sudden she couldn't breathe, that fact is it shouldn't have happened" replied Jacob as he looked at Sam's comatose body.

"Well it has happened, and we have to fix this" said Jack as he walked over to Sam, picking up her hand as he threaded his fingers locking them with his own.

"There doesn't appear to be any brain damage which is a good thing, but her body has put itself into a coma" said Janet she walked to the opposite side of Sam's bed.

"One good thing I suppose" replied Jacob as he looked at his daughters sleeping body.

"Janet how long is she going to be in a coma for?" asked Jack as he squeezed Sam's hand.

"I don't know, her body is sleeping so it can heal itself, could be days, weeks, months even its up to Sam, and her body as to how long she will be asleep for, all I can do is make her comfortable for now" replied Janet as she looked at Jack.

Jacks eyes filled with fear and remorse, he couldn't help but blame himself for this, and it was his idea in the first place and look where it has put her, comatose and dead to the world.

Jacob sat by Sam's side as Jack left the room to clear his head as he put his hand in his pockets a small package was still concealed, as he pulled out the small velvet box Jack opened it, within contained his future with the woman he loved, and always would love. A diamond ring with crushed diamonds surrounding it, nothing more precious than the wearer itself, as a single tear slipped down jacks face as he thought he may never get the chance to ask Sam for her hand, never get to see her smile that brightened his day, the little things that made her Sam.

Jack stepped into Sam's quarters as he lay on her bed, with her ring in hand, closing his eyes he remembered the times they had spent together, the laughter shared, the heartache felt and the love experienced. Flashback after flashback Jack's mind slipped back to the first day he had seen her, as she walked into that first briefing, her golden blond hair, those legs that could kill a man not to mention the looks and her beauty, but most of all her smile that could warm you up that could kill the anger within. That was Sam; she was a soldier a lover and his rock.

Jack awoke to a knock at the door as Jacob entered know exactly where Jack would be. Pulling a chair up beside the bed he looked at jack's hand noticing the small box, as Jack handed it to Jacob.

"I was going to ask Sam to marry me after you healed her" said Jack as Jacob opened it.

"You loved her for some time now haven't you" replied Jacob as he looked at the diamond ring in awe.

"Love at first sight you might as well say, the first briefing I couldn't take my eyes of her" said Jack as he took the diamond ring and looked down at it. "There was something I saw in her eyes that day, something that I don't know made her different form everyone else, her smile could calm you, it was like looking at an angel" added Jack as he sat up against the headboard of the bed.

"She has that affect on people" replied Jacob with a smile as he listened to Jack.

"She's everything to me, I don't see my future without her being in it, I was going to retire when she said yes, I would give up everything for Sam to be in my life, my career, anything she wanted she would have it" said Jack as he closed the box. "And yet now I may never get that chance, the chance to tell her how much I love her, the chance to see that killer smile, and her gorgeous eyes, but if u don't want me to be with Sam then please tell me, I want her to be happy" finished Jack as he looked at Jacob for his answer.

"If Sam is happy so am I, If she is happy with you than I can't object my one wish is that you don't hurt her, fight for her and be there when she needs you" replied Jacob.

"Thank you, I will always be there for her no matter what, she has made me better than I was before we met" said Jack as he slipped the box back into his pocket. "How is she?" asked Jack as he looked down at his hands, trying desperately to push fear free of his mind.

"No change, doctor Frasier is with her now and Daniel and Teal'c just left as I was leaving, but she won't be alone" replied Jacob as Jack slid his legs over to the edge of the bed.

"I'll go and sit with her now, give Janet some time to rest" said Jack as he stood and headed for the door before he turned to face Jacob. "Thanks Jacob for everything" said Jack.

"Anything for my son in law" replied Jacob as Jack walked through the door.

Walking back into the infirmary Jack looked at Sam's still sleeping body, as he walked up beside her bed, she looked at peace. Placing a hand on her cheek as Jack ran a thumb across it before he sat down.

"You know Sam, we haven't had much luck lately have we?" said Jack as he took hold of her hand. "Just as everything is looking up, just as we start to think it can be fixed, something always goes wrong. I had planned on proposing when Jacob had finished healing your injuries, and if you said yes I was going to retire, I don't and didn't want you to give up SG1 to be with me" said Jack honestly as a tear escaped his eye and fell onto he hand.

"I want to make you happy, and from that fist day I saw you, you made me happy there was just something about you that was different, you had the balls and guts to stand up for yourself, something other people didn't have, you pushed the boundaries, to get the job done we both did, but when u asked me to leave you when the force field I couldn't, I couldn't leave you behind knowing what he would do to you, to get back at all of us, but most of all I couldn't imagine my life without having you in it, you mean the world to me and always will no matter what happens, or where you take me I will be by your side supporting you" finished Jack as he rested his head of the bed next to Sam's as he whispered in her ear "I love you Sam".


	5. To Feel Your Heartbeat

Chapter 5 To Feel Your Heartbeat

Sam lay in the infirmary a week later with no change in her condition, how long would she sleep for, how long would the dreams that unfolded in her mind keep her from Jack and from the rest of the world?

Jack sat beside Sam's bed as much as he could before Janet kicked him out of the infirmary or escorted him to his quarters so he would sleep, not even threats of needles worked anymore, Janet's most useful weapon was useless basically.

It was the first time in three days Jack had slept in the infirmary by Sam's side, as his head rested beside her hand that was held with his, never would he let go her hand when she needed him the most. It was the weirdest feeling a feeling he hadn't felt in a while, as a hand ran through his silver hair. Jack's slowly lifted his head to meet a Sam's eyes. Was he dreaming or was this real?

"what happened?" asked Sam as Jack just stared at her, as he started to impersonate a goldfish as his mouth opened and shut, he was speechless.

"is this real?" replied Jack as he reached his hand up to cup her face, oh yes this was real, as a smile danced across jacks face he reached up to embrace Sam as a tear ran down his face in happiness that couldn't be contained.

"I thought I lost you" said Jack as he dug his head into her shoulder.

"Which is why I'm going back to my original question what happened Jack" asked Sam as Jack leaned back to look in her eyes.

"there was something wrong with the healing device, you couldn't breathe and your heart stopped beating, Janet saved your life, but, you went into a coma and have been in one for nine days, almost" replied Jack.

"Nine days, it felt like weeks" said Sam in shock as she through her head back into the pillow.

"Could you hear everything that was said?" replied Jack as he raised his eyebrow a Teal'c trait he had learned over the years.

"Almost everything and you and dad really went at it, I was waiting for a 'oh for crying out loud'" replied Sam as she quoted him.

"Yeah sorry about that I was a little upset" replied Jack as he picked up Sam's hand.

"Jack O'Neill upset never thought I would see the day, well I didn't see it but I heard it" replied Sam as she smiled at him.

"You can stop now, your enjoying this too much" replied Jack with a smile.

"I've been asleep for nine days I've got some catching up to do" replied Sam cheekily.

"Well here's one thing you missed out on while you were sleeping" replied Jack as he placed a soft passionate kiss on her lips, as Sam braced his head as she deepened the kiss until the need for air became to much, they broke away.

"Definitely missed that" said Sam as Jack sat back down his seat satisfied.

"So did I, and now that your awake I'm going to go get Janet before she tries to kick me out again" replied Jack as he got up out of his seat, placing a kiss on Sam's forehead before left the room.

Walking down the corridor to Janet's office he wasn't at all surprised to find Janet asleep at her desk. Knocking on the door as she woke quickly.

"You're not going to believe this but stranger things have happened, Sam is awake" said Jack as Janet jumped out of her chair as she practically started to run down the corridors of the SGC, and in heels no less.

"Hey Janet" said Sam as Janet walked over to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Janet as she took out her pen light.

"Awake, but better thanks, where's dad?" replied Sam as she looked around the room.

"Right here kiddo" replied Jacob as he walked through the door. "I take it your feeling better" said Jacob as he looked down at her stomach.

"Yeah I am thanks, why did I react to the healing device like that, I know it worked, but I shouldn't have stopped breathing" replied Sam as she looked to her father for answers.

"I wish I could give you an answer Sam, but I honestly don't know this is the first time it has had this reaction on anybody, and I know from past experience it shouldn't have done this to you" replied Jacob as he took Sam's other hand.

"Sam, I going to keep you under observation for the next twenty four hours then u can go home, which by now you're itching to do" said Janet as she sat down on the end of Sam's bed.

"Where's Daniel and Teal'c?" asked Sam as she looked around the room.

"There off world not due back until tomorrow" replied Jack as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay, one last question can I have a shower, now, on my own please?" asked Sam as they all laughed.

"Yes you can, I'll give you a hand" replied Janet.

"Thank you" replied Sam as a smile crossed her lips.

The warm water pelted down on Sam's shoulders, as Sam stood beneath the tumbling water, it was heaven. Meanwhile Jack was taking his time to have a shower knowing Sam was safe and happy in Janet's care.

Walking into the locker room Jack wrapped his towel around his waist heading for his locker, he pulled out a fresh pair of BDU's, as Sam was doing the same in the women's room.

Sam walked back down to Janet's office with Jack in tow close behind, it felt wonderful to have solid matter beneath her feet as she walked once again, as Jack couldn't help but stare at the sway of her hips, my god had he missed that sight, all the while Sam could feel his stare.

"Ya know you could look at something different for a change buddy" said Sam as she stopped walking.

"But I like the view, I've missed the view, did I mention I liked the view?" smiled Jack as she slapped him on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt" yelped Jack.

"I'll kiss it better later" replied Sam as they entered Janet's office.

"I look forward to it major" replied Jack as he smiled at her.

An hour later Sam and jack walked out of Janet's office, after being told the yes's and no's of what they could do, and after an hour with two women Jack's arm was a bit sore.

Jack entered Sam's quarters as his eyes had slowly drifted back down to Sam's hips, and with a smile that was giving it away. Jack laid down on Sam's bed as she snuggled into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her head Jack wrapped Sam into a strong embrace as they both slowly fell asleep.

Jack looked down at Sam's sleeping form as he slowly slid from beneath her careful not to wake her, he headed for the generals office.

After a lengthy conversation Jack walked out happier than he had ever been, so far that was. Strolling down the corridors Jack walked back to Sam's room to find it empty. There were two places she would be, either with Janet or in the commissary, taking his second thought into action Jack headed for the commissary, to find Sam deep in conversation with her father, and blue jello in front of her. Jack looked at Sam as Jacob waved them over.

"Hey I thought you would've still been in bed" said Jack as he sat down beside Sam.

"I got hungry and dad came to check on me" replied Sam.

"oh okay, you just had me worried that's all, any who I have some good news for you, if Janet clears you this afternoon I have a surprise planned" said Jack as he took hold of her hand.

"Am I going to like this surprise?" replied Sam as she looked him in the eye.

"I like it, and I know you will love it and Jacob I want you there as well" smiled Jack.

Jack walked Sam into the gate room blindfolded as the gate activated, as they walked up the ramp, and arriving on a sandy white beach, one of Sam's favourite planets.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" giggled Sam.

"No not yet we aren't there" replied Jack as he pulled the blindfold off.

"You remembered" said Sam as she started to take her boots off.

"Hard to forget the look on your face, it was like seeing a fat kid in a candy store" replied Jack as he pulled out the velvet box he had been carry around for weeks.

Walking further down the beach Sam came to a stop as she turned to Jack he knelt down. Covering her mouth with both hands Sam looked at Jack in surprise as Jack took one of her hands.

"Sam, after all these years, you're the one constant thing that has stayed the same, that first time I saw you in the briefing room you weren't afraid to take me on, you kicked me on my arse basically and upended everything I knew and wanted" laughed Jack as he opened the box.

"after all the mission and the countless times you have saved my life I knew you were the one, you've always had my back, you've been my rock when I've needed you, and I want you to be my rock for the rest of my life" … "Samantha will you marry me?" asked Jack as he looked at Sam who stood there speechless.

"Yes of course I will" replied Sam as Jack finished sliding the ring onto her finger.

Picking her up and twirling her around Jack slowly lowered her to the ground, as he embraced Sam. Pulling back Sam captured jacks lips in a passionate kiss.

"I have another surprise if you will follow me" said Jack as he took Sam's hand in his, walking along the beach they cam to a stop in a cleared area as Jack pushed through. There stood, Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and all of there close friends as Sam looked through the crowd, in amongst the group stood cassie, as Sam broke away from Jack and pulled her into a hug.

"How did you get here?" asked Sam.

"Ah Jacob borrowed a ship to get me here after he knew what Jack had planned" replied Cassie.

"Wait dad knew that Jack was going to ask me to marry him?" said Sam as she looked at Cassie.

"Yeah Jack asked him about a week ago, but enough of questions, congratulations!" replied Cassie as she hugged Sam.

"Thanks sweetie" replied Sam, as Jack came up behind her and wrapped his hands round her waist.

"There you are" said Jack as he placed soft pecks on her neck as Sam started to wriggle as he found her ticklish spot.

After hours of laughter, tears, swimming and amongst other things they headed back to earth as Sam could finally go home, which she could not wait to do.

Sam walked into her house with Jack following close behind, dumping her duffle bag on the floor Sam headed for her bedroom collapsing onto it.

"Do you know how good it is to come home to your own bed after weeks of lying on what feels like cardboard" said Sam as she looked up at Jack.

"Heaven, bliss?" replied Jack as he lay down beside her.

"You could say that, but it's even better with you here" replied Sam.

"Isn't it always" smiled Jack as Sam rested her head on his chest.

"and by the way I heard everything you said to me while I was in the coma, and legs that could kill, bit of a exaggeration don't ya think" said Sam as she looked up into his eyes.

"Well that is ah, well you do, can't complain though" replied Jack.

"C'mere you" said Sam there lips met. "Love you" added Sam as she closed her eyes.

"Love you too, get some sleep" replied Jack as he held her protectively.


	6. Our Time Together

Chapter 6 Our Time Together 

As the sun slowly crept into the house and the birds started to sound, Sam and Jack lay wrapped in each others embrace not daring to leg go. After the weeks of this being taking away from them they had some catching up to do, and Jack already had plans. His cabin up in Minnesota had been prepared and it would only take a two hour drive to arrive, alone and together with no distractions but each other, and Jack couldn't wait. Looking down into the blonde hair that rested on his chest and the angel that rested in his arms, Jack couldn't help but smile, placing a soft kiss on her head as she slowly started to stir, after the best night of her life.

Looking down at the ring that rested on her hand, Jack laid his head back down onto his pillow, as Sam turned to face him.

"Morning beautiful" said Jack as he ran his hand down her spine.

"Morning hansom" smiled Sam as she cupped his cheek.

"Sleep okay?" asked Jack as he traced circles on her back.

"Better than I have in a long while, thanks" replied Sam as she snuggled into his chest.

"Well just so you know Hammond has given us two weeks leave and I thought we could go up to the cabin, you know spot of fishing, swimming and other activities" smiled Jack.

"Sounds like a plan when do we leave?" asked Sam as she circled his stomach with her fingers.

"Ah lunch time if that is all right, everything is ready we just have take ourselves up there" replied Jack as he placed another kiss on her head.

"Good well we better get ready then" said Sam as Jack stopped her from moving.

"No stay here for a little while longer, I want to savour the moment" smiled Jack as Sam looked at him.

"Moment over?" replied Sam.

"Yeah" laughed Jack as Sam slid from the bed to stand as she looked down at her feet.

Jack walked up behind Sam as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and rested his head on her shoulder, settling into his chest Sam continued to stare at her feet. Placing soft kisses on her neck Jack slowly broke away from his embrace as he left room until he felt familiar hands around his waist as he started making his coffee.

"I'm just irresistible are I" teased Jack as Sam let go.

"Oh yeah" smiled Sam as she shuffled through the cupboard for her elusive fruit loops, and his oat meal.

Sitting across from Jack as Sam stared at him she while nipping at her fruit loops. "you know that's the same look you gave me after you came out of the time loop" smiled Sam.

"What look?" teased Jack as Sam just smiled at him.

"What were you thinking that day?"

"Oh nothing much except how good it felt to kiss you"

"You kissed me?"

"I retired it was quite sweet actually, you should have seen the look on the generals face" replied Jack as he continued to eat his oatmeal.

"You kissed me in front of the general!"

"I retired"

"Fair enough but you can show me later what you would've done if you had more time" smiled Sam as she finished her breakfast, and stood up.

"Oh I plan to"

Jack pulled into his Minnesota cabin just after dark with Sam asleep in the passenger seat, as he brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face she started to stir.

"Hey shh" said Jack as his thumb traced circles across her cheek.

"So tired"

"I know I'll take our bags inside and I'll come back out for you"

"Okay" replied Sam as she snuggled back into her seat.

Jack placed their bags in there room before he headed back out to the car and around to Sam's side, as he opened the door Sam was once again sound asleep. Sliding one arm under her knee's and another under her back, Jack carried Sam into the house laying her down on his bed and covering her over with their blankets. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead Jack went out into the kitchen and turned on the heater as the house slowly started to warm. Preparing dinner Jack took his steak out onto the barbeque and placed his beer beside the meat as he heated the barbeque. It had been a mere two hours since they had arrived and Sam was still sleeping and probably would be up for a few more hours, until he felt Sam wrap her arms around his waste, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you would be sleeping"

"Why would I sleep when I have everything I ever wanted?"

"I don't know you seemed pretty tired on the drive down here"

"I was don't feel to bad now, the smell of the steaks bought me out here"

"Is that all that bought you here?"

"No… not all"

Jack sat down on the nearby couch as Sam laid down resting her head in his lap as she looked up into his eyes.

"Could you please elaborate?" asked Jack as he traced circles across sams collarbone.

"Okay… well there is this really hansom man, I'm deeply in love with him, and I think he is in love with me, but been meaning to ask him?" smiled Sam as a giggle escaped her throat.

"Ask him what?"

"Why didn't he bring me up here years ago?"

"Was never the right time, and now its perfect, I've got the perfect place with the perfect girl" replied Jack as he dipped his face and brushed his lips across hers, until Sam deepened the kiss. It was soft, passionate, and long and as far as both were concerned it didn't matter if they had to go home soon they would always have the memories created in this quiet place they both called home.

Hours later Sam and Jack lay in bed wrapped in each others embrace, listening to one another, the sound of a heartbeat, the feel of a breath escaping, until Sam broke the comfortable silence.

"Do we have to leave here, its beautiful up here"

"I'm not that good looking" smiled Jack as Sam nudged him. "I know Sam if I had the choice I would live here permanently, with you of course" added Jack as he kissed Sam on the head.

"We don't have the choice though do we?"

"Not at the moment, but who knows what the future holds Sam, but there is one thing I know for sure"

"What's that?"

"You'll be by my side, always, and I'll be by yours no matter what happens"

"You got that damn right" replied Sam as she snuggled deeper into Jack's side.


	7. How Many Times Is Too Many

Chapter 7 How Many Times Is Too Many 

Sam walked up onto the porch as Jack opened the door to the house, giggling as she walked through, she had only been home for ten minutes and already she missed the cabin. Looking around the place Sam walked through and into the kitchen, pulling out a beer for herself and one for Jack.

"Ya know you could stop thinking for five minutes" smiled Jack as she looked out the window.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I've just got this nagging feeling that something isn't right"

"Really, everything seems okay to me"

"Yeah well until I know what it is, its going to keep me on edge"

"Okay, I might go to bed its getting late, and we have to be up early"

"Yeah okay" replied Sam as she placed her empty beer in the trash. Walking down into her room Sam quickly got changed and slipped into bed beside Jack.

As the morning sunlight hit there bedroom Jack was up and making coffee as he got his clothes ready for his shower. Walking out Sam rubbed her eyes as the sun shone into them, getting her morning kiss Sam took her cup of coffee and walked back into her room to get her clothes.

Within an hour Sam and Jack were ready and out the door and on there way to the SGC.

* * *

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Daniel, how are you?"

"Oh you know the usual, you don't look to good"

"Haven't been sleeping to good lately, something feels different at home, I feel like I'm being watched or something"

"Spoken to Janet yet?"

"No was just in my way there"

"Okay look, what your feeling could be nothing you know, it'll go away"

"Yeah thanks, I'll talk to you later" said Sam as she exited the elevator and headed for Janet's office.

After an hour of chatting Janet had finally let Sam go, with a couple of sleeping pills.

Sam walked into jack's office as she hovered at the door. "I'm going home early I'll see you in a couple of hours eh?"

"Okay, I've got a couple of things I need to finish up here and then I'll be home" replied Jack as he stood up and walked over to Sam.

"See you when you get home then"

"Yeah you will, love you" replied Jack as he placed as soft kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too" said as she turned away and left heading for her locker.

* * *

Sam pulled into the driveway, and turned off her car. Reaching across her chair she grabbed her duffle bag and headed inside and into her room, throwing her bag onto the bed Sam went to her drawer to fetch a shirt and a pair of shorts. Opening the drawer Sam picked out her clothes until she stopped midway through as she heard a noise coming from down the hallway.

Pulling out her sidearm from her bag Sam slowly opened the door peering down the hall she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly Sam slid down the wall making her way down the hall, seeing the barrel of a gun before she saw the person wasn't the worse thing, the problem was he wasn't alone, as another armed man dressed in black appeared in the lounge room. Taking her chance and her only chance she would get Sam shot the unknown man, as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen as she looked down her shirt was stained in blood as she took out the last remaining man, who was extremely unwelcome in her house.

Sliding down the wall Sam looked down at her stomach once more as she pressed her hands to her injuring causing her more pain than it was worth. She would be lucky if she survived until Jack arrived home, which in all fairness would be a while from the mountain of paperwork in his office.

As the darkness pulled at Sam, the fight to stay awake was becoming harder, as the more blood she lost the harder it became, the fighter she was, was losing the battle. The battle for survival.

Jack drove down Sam's street as he pulled into the driveway, seeing her car was still out Jack parked beside it, grabbing his bag as he got out of the car he headed up to the house as he noticed bullet holes in the door and several shattered windows as his mind went into combat mode. Scanning the surrounds Jack quietly pushed the door open as he swept the house before coming across Sam in the kitchen slumped in a heap against the wall. Blood had pooled around her body as Jack checked for a pulse and thankfully for what he felt, a faint pulse.

"Sam can you hear me? Sam wake up! Oh hell" said O'Neill as he pulled his cell from his pocket, and dialled the SGC.

"Hammond"

"Sir, I need some help its Sam, she's been shot, umm I need to get her back to the SGC and a unit to clean the house" said O'Neill as he picked Sam up in his arms.

"Okay Jack I'll see you in a few minutes" replied Hammond as Jack hung up, and was beamed into the infirmary.

* * *

"Janet she's got a gunshot wound to the abdomen only one from what I can see, she's lost a lot of blood and she ha a faint pulse" said Jack as he watched Janet open Sam's shirt up revealing her injuring for the world to see.

"Okay I need her in the OR now" ordered Janet a she stared at Jack. "I'll take care of her" reassured Janet as she rushed out of the room and prepared to scrub in.

"Thanks" mumbled Jack as he slowly descended into a nearby chair, as his head sunk into his hands in frustration, and remorse.

Daniel sat down beside Jack as they waited for Sam to come out of surgery.

"She'll be okay Jack"

"Maybe"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean she has lost a lot of blood, that considered the angle the bullet went in and the position it's in, she's not doing so hot"

"Believe she will make it and she will"

"Look Daniel I don't need any of your sentimental crap I want my fiancé in one piece, in my arms, and by my side where she belongs, not in surgery fighting for her life" yelled Jack as he stood up out of his chair and began to pace, as Daniel left him be for the time being.

* * *

"I need suction" said Janet as she tried to clean up the mess inside Sam's stomach.

"Doctor, her BP and heart rate is dropping were losing her"

"Oh come on Sam I'm almost finished, just few more minutes" said Janet as she retrieved the bullet from her stomach.

"One for the collection"

"I don't think Sam is going to want to keep this one…Okay lets clean it up and restitch"

"Heart rate and BP are returning to normal doctor"

"Good looks like were out of the woods" said Janet as she started to restitch Sam's stomach, when she flat lined.

"Doctor"

"Start CPR, I want one milligram of Epi, and charge to 300" ordered Janet.

"Epi is in ma'am"

"Good come on Sam don't do this to me not now, Clear" yelled Janet as the desperately tried to start Sam's heart once more. "Come on Sam! CLEAR"…

"Sinus rhythm ma'am she's back"

"Okay lets get this done as fast as we can I don't want her in here any longer than necessary"

"Yes Ma'am"

Breathing a sigh of relief Janet finished up and twenty minutes later Sam was wheeled into isolation.

* * *

Walking up to Jack, Janet motioned for him to sit.

"Doc how is she?"

"Not good, we lost her once on the table, but we got the bullet out, she's on blood now and hopefully soon her levels will return to normal, but other wise I'm hoping she's going to make a full recovery"

"Hoping what do you mean hoping, she's either going to make it or not"

"For now its hour by hour, she was in a pretty bad way when she came in, but the first twenty four hours are critical, we just have to wait and see, I'm sorry"

"No its okay Doc you're just trying to do your job, I just wish you had better news that's all"

"Its okay, you can go in and see her now but I don't expect her to wake up in the next few hours or the net twenty four hours for that matter"

"Okay Doc, take to her please"

"Follow me" said Janet as they walked down the empty corridors and into Sam's room.

Jack looked at Sam's body with shock, she was drained, pale and looked in pain, sitting down beside her all he could do s watch, something he wasn't good at doing. Picking up her pail hand Jack rested it within his, as he began to cry, the barriers he fought to keep up where crumbling down. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he tore his tearful eyes away from Sam and looked into Janet's eyes.

"She's a fighter, she will make it"

"Can I be alone with her please?"

"Yeah what ever you need just ask yeah"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" replied Janet as she left Jack to be by Sam's side.

Jack never let go of Sam's hand, not for the chance he may never get to hold it again but he never wanted to let her go. Everyday they took risk's by going through the Stargate but being attacked in your own home where your supposed to feel safe was something no one should have to go through let alone Sam. She maybe the smartest person on the planet but that didn't mean she should be under threat for the knowledge and information she held within, being one of earth's treasures and saving the planet several times had to come with something, protection at least.

If Jack could change anything he would, instead of Sam lying in the infirmary bed he would be there the only thing Jack never wanted dam to see was him close to death again, too many times had she seen him in that way, nobody should ever endure the heartache the loss the pain that the SG teams and family had gone through throughout the years of the program. And yet to many times had it involved SG1, they had spent more time in the infirmary then any other person on base, but for sam to be lying in bed fighting for her life was something that shouldn't have happened in the first place, she wasn't meant to be there.

Drawing his attention back to Sam, Jack rested his head on her hand, feeling the warmth she still carried within her.

"Wake soon Sam, I need you" whispered Jack.


	8. Never Got That Chance

Chapter 8 Never Got That Chance 

With minor improvements over night Sam still hadn't regained consciousness. Jack hadn't left her side not once throughout the night and he wasn't going any time soon.

"He hasn't moved in six hours" said Janet as she looked over at a lost colonel stuck in one of his worst nightmares.

"I know, Janet, I mean it's not like we can kick him out or ask him to leave, and if Sam wakes up and he's not there I don't think he'll forgive himself, he's doing a pretty good job at the moment"

"It's not his fault Daniel and its going to be tough convincing him so"

"Yeah, you slept yet?"

"No not yet, same here I want to be here when Sam wakes up"

"That's fine but your exhausted, your no good if you're tired, I'll stay here you go get some sleep and when she wakes up I'll come and get you"

"Okay thanks" yawned Janet as she squeezed Daniel's arm and exited the room taking one last look at Sam as she crossed the threshold.

* * *

Janet awoke swiftly as Daniel knocked on the door, leaning against the frame he looked down at the ground.

"Is she awake?"

"No she's not, but the lab just came back with a test they ran" replied Daniel as he looked Janet dead in the face.

"What is it Daniel? What did they find?"

"Sam was pregnant"

"What?" replied Janet as she leaned back deeper into the couch.

"They ran the test three times; she was about two months pregnant"

"there's no way the baby would have survived Daniel, she came to me a few hours before she went home, she said she was tired and hadn't been sleeping, so I gave some sleeping pills"

"I know she went by Jack's office just before she went home, I saw her just before she left she said she had something to tell Jack and when she was ready she would tell us"

"You mean she knew she was pregnant?"

"She would've Janet you know Sam as well as I do"

"yeah you got that right, but still for Sam not to tell me before Jack that's something she wouldn't do she has told me almost everything Daniel, everything, I should've known something was wrong, I know she has still been recovering from the trauma and all but this- I should've noticed"

"It's not your fault Janet, its no ones"

"I know that but I can't help but feel that way, to know Sam was pregnant and I couldn't do anything to save the baby I…"

"You didn't know Janet, you can't save someone you don't know is there or you can't fix something when you don't know it's broken" replied Daniel as he tried to calm Janet, taking her in his arms, he held her close until her cries subsided.

"I have to tell Jack, Daniel, he needs to know"

"Not yet Janet, he's got enough on his plate at the moment as is, I don't think this is something he needs to know not until Sam is awake or she improves"

"Why Daniel, I cant keep it from him, and as much as I can try and conceal it he going to find out, I would rather it be sooner rather than later, save him some pain for once"

"Janet"

"Daniel, I can't I have to tell him"

"No you cant it will tear him apart"

"How do you know Daniel? How do you know?"

"Because he's already lost one child he can't lose another one" replied Daniel coldly, as Janet removed her self from Daniel's arms, walking out of the room and down the corridor.

"Janet you can't" yelled Daniel as he ran after her.

Janet kept walking as she ignored Daniel stepping up into the observation tower that over looked the room that held Sam within.

Jack sat beside Sam's bed as he moistened her lips, and kept her comfortable.

Janet sank into the nearby chair as Daniel blasted into the room instantly drawn to the sight that played before there eyes.

"Now do you see why we can't tell him Janet? He's broken enough without adding another crack to him that could well and truly break him, enough has been taken from him don't add another" replied Daniel softly as he looked at Janet.

"What do I do then? Daniel this isn't something I can keep to myself forever"

"its not going to be forever Janet just give it a few more days at least trust me please" pleaded Daniel.

"Two days Daniel that's it and then I'm telling him"

"Thank you" replied Daniel as Janet settled back into his arms. "I think you should go and get some more sleep"

"I can't Daniel not after what you have just told me I just can't"

"Okay ill stay with you okay, no buts"

"Fine" replied Janet as she let out an exhausted sigh, when would this end?

* * *

As hours passed Jack grew warier and warier that Sam would wake any time soon. Her vitals had improved which was a good sign except she was still unconscious. And for once Jack closed his eyes and fell into a shallow sleep still aware of the happenings in the surroundings around him.

Daniel walked into the room with Janet following close behind as Janet placed her hand reassuringly on jacks shoulder as he sat up quickly.

"Calm down its okay" said Janet as she checked on Sam once more before she retired to her quarters. "I just wanted to check on Sam before I got some rest"

"Finally you convinced her"

"No problem, she gonna wake up anytime soon"

"I'm sorry sir, its up to her now, her blood levels are back to normal, her brain activity is normal, everything has returned to normal or near on normal"

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"I don't know sir, her body is recovering its sleeping to recover, it's like her body is fighting off a cold and all it wants to do is sleep"

"This isn't a cold doc"

"I know just an example"

"Good go get some sleep"

"Yes sir" replied Janet as she turned to leave but stopped. Turning to face Jack, Janet looked at Daniel before she started to talk. "Sir we ran her blood a few hours ago and it came back with a result we weren't expecting"

"What did you find doc" asked Jack.

"Sam was pregnant"

"Huh what… pregnant?" replied Jack shocked as he sunk back into his chair.

"Yeah my reaction to, but Sam came to me before she came home she said she has been feeling tired lately and was having trouble sleeping"

"Yeah she hasn't been sleeping because she said something didn't feel right at home"

"Well I think Sam knew she was pregnant"

"Oh no…"

"What Jack"

"Before she went home she came and saw me she said she had to tell me something and that it was important and that it was big… she must have been going to tell me"

"I'm sorry sir"

"The baby … it wouldn't have survived would it?"

"No I'm sorry sir there was to much damage, the was no way it could have survived"

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry Jack I wanted to tell you later I didn't think you could handle it on top of everything else" apologised Daniel as he looked down at the ground avoiding jacks stare.

"Daniel my wife is lying in a hospital bed unconscious, she has been shot, almost lost her life, and you finally come and tell me that she was pregnant and didn't tell me, that I had a daughter or a son that those bastards killed!"

"Just calm down" said Daniel as he stepped in front of Janet.

"I wont calm down Daniel, I should have been with her then she might still have been pregnant… why didn't she tell me?" sighed Jack as he turned to Sam then back to Daniel.

Daniel looked at Jack as he saw the hurt in his eyes, the life he could have saved, and the lives he could have taken to prevent the present tragedy.

"I wanted to tell you when the time was right" said a voice from behind Jack, as he turned as quickly as he could he saw Sam awake as her drowsy eyes locked with his. As Janet and Daniel stood in shock staring at Sam Jack walked up beside her bed taking her hand within his.

Both Janet and Daniel knew it was about to get ten times harder.

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys, i lost my muse for a while but its back for the time being for how long i dont know. School is hectic with exams and extra work, will try and post weekly if possible possibly sooner. Hope you liked the new chapter had fun writing it leave a review if u feel like it ! xx thanks zara


	9. Not Everything Heals

A/N: okay so i got this chapter finished quicker than i thought i would dont know when i can post again hopeully soon i must say a big big thanks to jenny for getting me to push aside my school work and write this chapter and chapter 10 which im doing thanks sweetie. Thanks to the reviewers makes me happy to see you are liking it. And jen sorry for making you cry with this you big softy! love you sweetie! xx ENJOY GUYS !

* * *

Chapter 9 Not Everything Heals

As Daniel and Janet continued to stare at each other hoping to know what they were going to say to same and wondering if she had heard there conversation. The worst possible out come would be the one they considered most likely to happen at this point in time.

"What is going on and what's happened" asked Sam as she looked down at her stomach and gently brushed her hand across her stomach, as she began to cry.

"It's okay Sam" reassured Jack as he enveloped Sam in a tight embrace.

"She didn't make it" cry Sam as Jack rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"It's okay Sam" repeated Jack as he couldn't think of anything else to say, would they be okay? Would Sam be okay?

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Jack as Sam sat back in the bed and started to stare off into space suddenly finding the grey wall interesting, not a sound could be heard from Sam as she ignored everyone. Subconsciously placing a hand on her wounded stomach she blocked everything out.

"Sam please look at me" begged Jack as he took her free hand and squeezed it but still received no reaction as if he wasn't there.

"Jack…" asked Daniel.

"No Daniel I'm not leaving her" snapped Jack as he warned Daniel with little more than a glare.

"Just give her some time Sir" replied Janet as she stepped forward putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jack slowly let go of Sam's hand and left the room as a tear glided down his cheek, if he was hurting how would Sam be? Already she had blocked the most important people out and depression had crept up and taken over it was Jollinar all over again.

Jack rested his body against the cold cement wall as the past memories of Charlie flooded his mind it was bad enough he had lost one child but to lose another, words weren't enough and the could never explain his emotions, the look on Sam's face as she realised what she had lost, knowing she held a precious being with in was incomprehensible, Jacks mind was on replay unable to press stop and end it stopping it before it began once again.

* * *

"She's taking it worse than I thought she would Daniel" said Janet as a worried look swept her face as she looked down upon her best friend unable to tear her eyes away.

"Yeah, if Sam is this bad how do you think Jack feels, second kid he's lost, I don't think he would be able to put himself through it again if Sam falls pregnant again" replied Daniel as he looked at Janet.

"I know I don't think Sam will be able to have kids Daniel, I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone not even you, when I was in surgery her stomach was a mess, and to be honest, the damage the bullet caused I don't think I can fix it, I know the bullet was only small but it did a lot of damage, from what I could see she tore her womb and it was a big tear, I repaired most of the damage well as much as I could, I don't think Sam will be able to have kids Daniel" said Janet as a single tear slid down her soft cheek.

"Janet… I" replied Daniel as the words failed to come.

"How do I tell her that she may never be able to have another child Daniel better yet how do I tell Jack, she has just lost the one thing that is so precious to her that would make her smile in the hardest of times, to feel a part of you growing within its something that cant be replaced" said Janet as she turned her back to Daniel.

"You tell them the truth Janet, hiding it is going to be worse and think of the fallout, what happens I you keep it to yourself and Sam comes to you after I don't how long of trying to conceive, only to be told she cant and that you held the truth from her, you tell them now so they know they might not be able to have kids, they at least know they can try and I Sam falls pregnant you will have your answer" replied Daniel.

"… Daniel" said Janet unsteadily.

"If you don't tell them I will, I can't lie to them" replied Daniel as he stood up and started to exit the tower.

"Fine, ill tell them when everything calms down, I'm not adding anymore stress to Sam, and I want to give Jack some time to wrap his head around things, both need time to cool down and think about things before I spring this happy news on them" retorted Janet as she pushed past Daniel.

"Janet… Wait" yelled Daniel as he rushed after Janet dodging several airmen.

"Don't Daniel just leave me be" replied Janet as she shut the door in his face locking it behind her as she went.

"Janet please just open up" pleaded Daniel as he heard nothing but silence. "Please Janet" hearing nothing but silence Daniel left leaving Janet to herself.

* * *

Sam lay with her hand tucked under the sheets resting on her stomach that once carried life, her possible future, a future that was no more. Feeling another presence in the room Sam made no attempt to see who it was as she felt a hand come to rest on her stomach resting atop of hers.

"There's no reason to be alone Sam, you need me as much as I need you now, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I don't expect you to forgive me for that, but to know that you carried something from both of us words cant describe it, but there's nothing stopping us from trying again, I know I will never forget the life that was taken to early from us, from you, to never feel him or her in your arms is something no person should have to feel but sometimes people do and they get past that, they never forget the little angel that was there's for that small amount of time, and you shouldn't either. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, Sam you are strong enough and smart enough to know it wasn't your fault, and it will never be your fault. I love you and will always be with you, no matter what comes our way ill be there for you" sighed Jack as he placed a soft kiss on Sam's head.

"I feel so empty" was all Sam could say as Jack tightened his embrace and Sam fell back into his chest crying.

Jack couldn't say anything as his words chocked up in his throat unable to reach the surface, he was there for Sam now and always would be as he held her, crying through the pain that tore through her body over and over. Pain that wouldn't go away anytime soon as long as she knew what she had lost never to know what it would be like to get it back, to feel it again, experience it, and watch it grow.

"I love you" chocked Sam as he cries subsided the first of many.

"I love you too Sam I always will" replied Jack as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Always".

* * *

hope you guys liked it, if you cried im sorry xx zara


	10. Who Said It Would Be Easy

Sorry its been a few days guys been a bit busy with assements will try to update soon but i cant promis anything. I have 4 assements i have this week so i will be extremely busy unfortunately and will be unable to write :( but i promise as soon as i can write i will update probably daily. BUt i will say tempers will flare in chapter 11 and it may take time for them to die down. Leave a review if you want and tell me what you think of the story so far thanks. xx Zara

* * *

"Okay Daniel I have to tell them" huffed Janet as she tried to ignore Daniel.

"You said you would give them time" replied Daniel.

"I did and Daniel it's been a week and its going to be harder telling them as time passes" said Janet as she stated the truth.

"Just give it a little bit more time" replied Daniel.

"How much more time Daniel? I'm not going to sit on my arse when I know the truth, I can't hold it back any longer" retorted Janet.

"Just give them more time Janet" replied Daniel as he bowed his head.

"Not good enough" said Janet as she continued back on her way to Sam's quarters.

"No Janet…" yelled Daniel as he rushed after her; failing to reach her as she opened the door to Sam's room.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling" asked Janet softy as she sat down on Sam's bed.

"Janet there's no need to talk like that I'm not fragile I'm not going to break" laughed Sam.

"Sorry after the week I've had"

"That bad huh I know I haven't been much of a patient I've practically ignored you"

"I understand you needed time, but I need to tell you some stuff, is the colonel around I think he should be here" asked Janet.

"He just went to get some jell-o and some cake, why is something wrong?" replied Sam as she looked at Janet seriously.

"I just have some things I need to discuss" said Janet cautiously.

"Janet…" replied Sam as she could feel something wasn't right. "What's wrong, please tell me" demanded Sam as her eyes started to mist.

Bowing her head as Janet attempted to get her emotions under control before she looked up and began. "While you were in surgery there was some damage from the bullet, quite a lot of damage actually, I only just saved your life, it was a real mess…when I took the bullet out there was a tear in your womb, and I really hate having to say this I don't know if you will be able to conceive again…" replied Janet.

"Janet… please tell me everything don't hold back" said Sam as she took Janet's hand.

"I repaired as much as I could but from where the bullet entered, it killed the baby and damaged your womb to the point it may never heal properly, at least not with our medical resources, I'm so sorry Sam I wanted to tell Jack as well, kill two birds with one stone if you know what I mean" said Janet as she looked up at Sam.

"I know, ill tell him" replied Sam.

"Tell him what" asked Jack as he walked into the room carrying Sam's jelly and his cake.

"That I'm tired of being here and I want to go home" lied Sam as she smiled at Jack.

"Ah now your sounding like a real patient" laughed Jack.

"Yeah reminding me of my favourite colonel that loves his needles" laughed Janet as she watched Jack sit further away and slide a pillow beneath his bottom.

"I love you doc you do wonders" smiled Jack.

"Yeah yeah they all say that" replied Janet as she stood up and looked at Sam. "When the time is right Sam" said Janet as she walked out.

"When the time is right" Sam repeated as she leaned into Jack, seeking his comfort and warmth.

"Hey you okay?" asked Jack as he slung his arm around her.

"Never better" lied Sam as she didn't have the heart to tell him the news at least not yet.

* * *

"You ready to go home?" asked Jack as he brushed a loose strand out of Sam's eyes.

"Yeah but first I may need to do some redecorating, bullet holes don't go with the décor" replied Sam as she looked up into his eyes.

"Anything you want Sam" smiled Jack placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"How long until Janet lets me go home"

"Ah I think she is just getting some things sorted so about an hour I think she said she wouldn't be long"

"Good because as strange as it sounds I'm sick of looking at grey walls all the time, I need to see some colour"

"Don't we all, look why don't we after we go home head to the cabin just the two of us for a week or so, fishing, swimming, hiking" offered Jack as he looked back down at Sam.

"Fishing without the fish you mean" smiled Sam.

"Yeah you could say that but it will be just the two of us come on what do you say?"

"After the month I've had as well as you I think it will do us some good" agreed Sam cupping his face as her lips met with his in a passionate kiss that lasted mere seconds but would last for an eternity.

* * *

"Sam… Sam wake up were here" nudged Jack as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Huh sorry I must have fallen asleep" replied Sam as she opened her eyes to see the sun setting. "Wasn't it sunset when we came here last?" asked Sam as she walked up to the cabin.

"Yeah it was, but there is something even more beautiful standing right beside me" smiled Jack wrapping his arm around her waist; Sam leaned in before Jack opened the door.

"Home away from sweet home"

"I think you need to work on the delivery a bit" laughed Sam.

"Yeah thought as much, hungry?"

"Yeah what do you feel like?"

"Pie?" smiled Jack.

"Seriously pie? No charred meat or smoke?"

"Maybe tomorrow, all I want tonight is you and I on the couch in front of the fire with you in my arms" replied Jack as he stepped closer to Sam wrapping his arms around her small frame that was her.

"I think I can do that" said Sam leaning into his embrace.

"You have something on your mind, something you're not telling me" said Jack gently, as Sam leaned further back into his arms.

"Janet gave me some news that I haven't been able to get off my mind" sighed Sam rubbing her face.

"Is that what doc meant by 'when the time is right?' you didn't look to good after she left" pushed Jack.

"Yeah honestly not the news I wanted to hear" replied Sam as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Wanna tell me about it" asked Jack as he tightened his embrace.

"Not tonight, tomorrow when I feel well when I don't feel like this" Sam gestured.

"Right, shower?" said Jack as he slowly sat up. "Then we can head to bed" added Jack as they now sat side by side.

"Sounds like a plan, care to join me" smiled Sam.

"Thought you would never ask" replied Jack as he picked Sam up hoisting her over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Walking slowly back into there room Sam sank down onto the bed as Jack joined her.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Jack as Sam rested her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

"Hiking not too much though a short walk would be nice still a bit tender" replied Sam as she looked up and into his eyes.

"How much feeling do you have back?"

"More than I thought I would get back, most of the nerves have healed but Janet did a good job" smiled Sam.

"That she did, your still here which is more than I could have asked for, you were injured so badly" replied Jack as he turned his face away from her.

"Can we not talk about this, not now at least, just hold me and never let go" asked Sam as she cupped his cheek and turned his face so she could look into his eyes one last time before she fell asleep in his warm embrace.

"Always" replied Jack as he bought her lips to his.

"I love you"

"I love you Sam" replied Jack as he hugged her tighter as nothing would dare steal him from this moment that he would never forget.


	11. One Question Is All It Takes

Thanks for the reviews guys this is the next chapter dont know when i can update next but it will be soon i promise school is a bit crazy still with exams and end of year work so im still really busy so this may be the last chapter for a week or two until then i will update. Hope you guys like it and now we are getting into the main story line there will be hell to the culprits and im looking forward to writing it. Once again thanks everyone who is still reding and liking the story. Review and tell me what you think of the story so far if you want and what you might want to happen lol thanks guys xx Zara

* * *

Chapter 11 One Question Is All It Takes

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" said Jack from the door way as Sam looked over at the clock and then back at Jack.

"Jack its 0700" replied Sam as she hid her head beneath the pillows.

"Yeah" he said as he walked over to there bed.

"And its 0700 and I'm tired" mumbled Sam.

"Have some coffee, come on Sam the birds are singing, the sun is shining" pleaded Jack as he pulled the covers from her warm body.

"Half an hour" responded Sam as she pulled the blankets back onto her body.

Leaving Sam to sleep a little longer Jack returned to the kitchen brewing some fresh coffee and resumed making the batter for Sam's pancakes.

"When did you become the domestic" said Sam as she peered around the corner looking at Jack from behind.

"when my wife decided to sleep in for a change and basically kicked me out of our room" smiled Jack as he walked up to Sam wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and pressed her up against the wall effectively pinning her.

"Oh so this is what you had in mind" asked Sam as she ran her hand down his chest and below.

"Spur of the moment you looked to beautiful to be standing there alone, and I wouldn't keep doing what your doing if I was you I might not be able to control myself" warned Jack.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself" replied Sam as she raised her eyebrows.

As Sam pushed forward slightly she provoked him as he crushed his lips to hers in a strong passionate kiss as Sam's hand snaked under the hem of his air force shirt as Sam started to remove the article of clothing that was preventing her from her desire and goal.

An hour later Sam and Jack lay on the floor as Sam fought to control her breathing as Jack rested his hand in the crook of her back rubbing slow circles on her soft skin.

"Well that was different" said Sam after she caught her breath.

"Yeah different is one word I would you but I think I don't know my brain is a bit hazy" replied Jack as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You to huh, can you feel that" asked Sam as she felt a warm trickle down the side of her stomach. Looking down Sam saw a long line of red blood escaping her stomach.

"Oh crap I totally forgot Sam I'm so sorry hold on I'll get a towel or something" replied Jack as he lifted Sam up off the floor and onto the couch.

"I have some field dressings in my bag left pocket I think" said Sam as she applied pressure to her stomach, as a sharp pain ripped through her body whimpering in the process.

"Hey you said no cell phones" yelled Jack from down the hall.

"Thought it might come in handy you know I think this is a perfect example" replied Sam as Jack leaned over her body.

"Doesn't look good Sam you have split the skin and pulled two stitches, this is the second time you've done this" he said after he applied the butterfly stitches which was all Sam had in her kit.

"Hey I think this time it's both our faults I didn't here you complaining if I remember correctly"

"Yes well let's not dwell"

"You don't want to call Janet just in case?" asked Sam as she slowly sat up.

"No I think we will be fine now if we keep some activities to a minimum" smiled Jack as he pulled Sam onto her feet.

"Well then I'm starved pancakes?" asked Sam as she slowly walked back into the kitchen.

"yeah sure but your not gonna like it now you cant go swimming now that you've reopened your stitches" replied Jack as he placed his hands on her hips and stood behind her resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hands…" reminded Sam.

"Ah sorry"

"As for swimming I think I'll give it a miss anyway how about a walk today" asked Sam.

"Yeah back to original plans huh but are you sure your going to be okay?" replied Jack with worry.

"I'll be fine" reassured Sam as she served up his pancakes.

"A gun surely you can leave that here" asked Sam sceptically.

"Well there are grizzlies up here Sam and I don't want to take that chance"

"I suppose we do go through a gate to other worlds" replied Sam as she pulled out a 9 mm.

"Okay before we leave for the second time what else are packing in your duffle?" curiosity struck Jack as Sam slipped her gun into her holster.

"Not a P90 if you were wondering but the usual" replied Sam with a smile on her face.

"The usual? Care to elaborate?" question Jack as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh you know two 9 mils, four extra clips not including the ones already in the pistols, two zats" replied Sam as Jack interrupted.

"Zats? How did you get them off the base?"

"After I was shot, the general gave me them for when I was home or when I went home, I understood that it was for my protection and others so I couldn't refuse" replied Sam as she pulled out a zat.

"You're not taking that out as well Sam" said Jack.

"Fine they stay home but I'm bringing my gun" smiled Sam.

"Jack can we stop for a minute" asked Sam sitting down on a mossy log.

"Yeah sure what's wrong are you sore or…" replied Jack as he sat down beside Sam.

"I'm fine I just have to tell you what you wanted to know last night" said Sam as she fixed her eyes on the ground.

"What's wrong Sam I haven't seen you like this since Cassie came" replied Jack, taking Sam's into his.

"Janet gave me some news that I don't think I'll be ever able to get over but I want to get it off my chest and I need to tell you" said Sam as she looked off into the distance.

"Okay same you're worrying me now what it is tell me" demanded Jack as he turned Sam to face him.

"Janet said there was some damage to my womb and I might never be able to have kids, when you walked in I lied to you nothing was better everything was worse than before and I-" Sam stopped mid sentence as Jack stood up and turned away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me that day Sam I could have handled it why the hell couldn't you have told me, I've been worried sick that I had done something wrong and that was why you didn't want me around" replied Jack as his temper started to rise. "Kinsey that son of a bitch" Jack spat as he punched the tree in an attempt to release his anger.

"What do you mean was Kinsey behind this? The NID? Don't tell me you knew who did this" asked Sam as she walked up to Jack.

"I had couple of people that owed me favours I got the Intel that the NID was behind it and Kinsey was the one who ordered you dead" replied Jack.

"And you didn't think to tell me this, and I thought oh god-" said Sam as she started to walk away from Jack heading further into the forest.

"Sam wait I can explain why I didn't tell you" pleaded Jack as he ran after her.

"I don't want to hear it not know just leave me be, I'll see you back at the cabin" replied Sam as she continued walking never looking back to see the hurt in his eyes and once again she shut him out ignoring him and what he had to say.

"Sam…"

"No just leave me!" yelled Sam as Jack stopped dead in his tracks and Sam quickened her pace leaving him alone.

Four hours later and Sam still hadn't made it back to the cabin and Jack was starting to worry. What if she had hurt herself? What if she had gotten lost? What if the NID had followed them and Sam was injured? Making the decision Jack grabbed one of Sam's Zats she had in her bag and walked out of the cabin looking for Sam but as he walked out Sam walked out of the forest and off the trail. Pushing past him Sam walked back inside and locked her in their bedroom and walked into the bathroom and went for a shower.

"Sam open up we need to talk" said Jack as he heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. "Sam please open the door" and again jack received no reply, instead of trying again Jack went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went and sat on the dock, he didn't want to think about Sam right then not if she was going to ignore him for keeping something hidden something that would have taken her back to square one in her recovery.

Sam opened the door and walked into the kitchen and picked out a packet of chips from the cupboard and a glass of water and then walked back into their bedroom shutting the door but not locking it as she set the chips and water down on the night stand Sam looked over at a photo her and Jack and wondered why did everything lead them into a fight why couldn't it be simple just sort it out and move on. Running was all they both knew it was all they had done in the previous years they had spent together; they had run from there feelings and there feelings were running right now.

Jack looked down at his beer in hand and then looked back out across the lake he too was having similar thoughts, all he wanted to do was to protect her from the dangers that lay ahead dangers he could help prevent and dangers that presented themselves right now. They had spent years of protecting each other and now that protection was tearing them apart. Looking back down at his beer once again he made the decision to stop running and to face the music, to face Sam to tell her what he was afraid of and to hear what she was afraid of. This had to stop, the fights, the mistrusts, everything; enough was enough.

Standing Jack walked back into his cabin and headed for there room and to his surprise it was unlocked, as he slowly opened the door he found Sam in a ball under the blankets with tear marks that had streaked her face. Walking across the room and to the bed Jack sat down and looked at Sam's face she was asleep and most likely had cried herself to sleep, not something Jack liked to see or hear or even wanted her to do, but he was part of the cause and for that he couldn't forgive himself until Sam forgave him.

Jack reached down as he cradled Sam in his arms as silent tears slid down his face wetting his shirt as Sam slowly awoke to the warmth he provided sand the warmth she so desperately wanted.

"I'm sorry" said Sam softly as she dug her face into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for I'm the one that should be saying sorry" replied Jack softly as he cupped her face and brought it to his.

"We have to stop doing this running thing we do to well" murmured Sam as she looked into his eyes.

"yeah we do I cant keep doing this, after years of protecting you its all I know and I'm sorry for that" replied Jack as he held her tighter.

"I know its all we know and its something that will keep us safe but we have to stay open with each other stop hiding it and storing it within because that does nothing but hurt each other and I don't want that, you don't want that" said Sam softly as she closed her eyes.

"No we don't so from now on we just come out with it?" asked Jack as he hugged her tighter.

"Out with it yeah" replied Sam.

"Good" murmured Jack as he kissed her temple.

"Just promise me something when you find them give them hell" requested Sam.

"I promise you will be there when that day comes" replied Jack.

"Thank you" said Sam.

"This time Kinsey has gone to far and this time he won't get away with it" replied Jack as he felt Sam relax and slowly fade into comfortable sleep.

"Thank you Jack I love you" murmured Sam.

"Love you too" replied Jack as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and leaned back into there bed before sleep consumed them both.


	12. Not What We Were Expecting

Chapter 12 Not What We Were Expecting

Jack leaned on the door frame as he watched Sam slowly walk around her lab and he couldn't help but smile. It was only 2 weeks since they had returned home from the cabin and things between them were better than ever and soon would sky rocket to a new level; Jack had news for Sam.

"You look tired" said Jack from the door as he slowly entered pushing himself further into her territory.

"I've been here five hours and I feel like I could sleep for a week" replied Sam as she sat down on her stool.

"Why don't you lie down?" asked Jack as he came to rest his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her frame as they came to rest on her stomach.

"I don't have time to rest the Joint Chiefs and Pentagon want these plans for the new hyper drive by tomorrow and I'm not even half way through, some days I wish Thor would drop by more often" smiled Sam tiredly as she leaned back into Jack.

"Mm-hmm anyway thought I would drop by and give you some news, we got a lead on a rogue group that was partially behind your attack ah Teal'c is with them now trying to get answers but they aren't saying anything and to be honest I don't think they will give anything up anytime soon" sighed Jack as he pulled Sam off her stool and to her feet.

"I don't want to see them Jack I can't let Teal'c handle them I want to be there when we bring down Kinsey and if I had my way as callous as this sounds I would gladly hold the gun that sends the bullet taking his life he intended for mine" replied Sam as she looked up into jack's eyes.

"It isn't callous it's the truth he had no guilt in wanting to take your life and mine and I think we would be doing some people a favour" said Jack swiftly as he bought his hand up to meet her cheek as he caressed it slowly, Sam's eyes fluttered shut as she revelled in his touch.

"It will be doing you a favour we both won't have to worry about him or any of his lackeys" replied Sam as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah you will, look ill call in some favours and you go get some rest you shouldn't even be back at work yet" said Jack as he guided her out her lab and down to their quarters. "Get some rest I'll be back soon" added Jack as he guided her over to the bed and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

"Sir I need to shoot Thor a call he kinda owes me and I need a hand with a little project" said Jack as he stood in the general's office.

"Very well colonel" replied General Hammond as he stood up out of his chair and headed for the gate room.

"Thank you sir" thanked Jack as he waited for Thor to reply.

* * *

After an hour Thor had arrived and was talking to Jack as they walked the halls of the SGC walking in the direction of Sam's lab.

"Thor I know this is a big ask but I need your help or should I say Sam needs your help with plans for a hyper drive engine and her deadline is tomorrow, she's exhausted and still hasn't healed from her injury, she has opened it three times in the past four weeks and she is working to hard that's where you come in you wouldn't mind finishing the plans for the engine would you" asked Jack as he walked into Sam's lab and pulled out the plans.

"Not at all O'Neill I am in your debt for saving my consciousness when my ship was destroyed by the replicators" replied Thor as he looked at the plans in front of him.

"They never quit all though they are next on our list you know" smiled O'Neill as he looked down at the floor.

"These schematics are simple to finish O'Neill it will take no more than a few of your hours" said Thor as he looked up at Jack.

"Thanks Thor I owe you one but at the moment I have a special lady that needs her dressings done" replied O'Neill as he started to walk out the door.

"Thor if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" added O'Neill as he left the lab on course for his quarters.

* * *

Jack opened the door to find Sam asleep wrapped in warm blankets as he sat down on the side of the bed brushing a piece of hair that fell across her face.

"Your back" murmured Sam as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm back and I called Thor he's taken care of your plans" smiled Jack as he cupped her face and brushed his lips across hers.

"Thank you but I know that's not your only reason for coming back this quick" replied Sam as she slowly sat up.

"No you have a doctor's appointment that you need to attend" laughed Jack as he stood up an opened his arms for Sam to join him.

"I know Janet will kill me if I don't show up I suppose there isn't anywhere on base I can hide is there and home is still a security risk" replied Sam as she stood up and headed for the door with Jack following close behind her.

"Sam take it easy this is the last time I want to be re stitching you" said Janet as she put the last stitch in.

"Sorry Janet I get carried away and forget my limits" replied Sam sheepishly.

"Samantha Carter forget I don't think so" laughed Jack as she held her hand.

"Sorry there are just thing I want to do and when no one is there with me I do them myself" replied Sam as she looked at Jack.

"What are you looking at me for I have a job on this base and when I send someone to keep an eyes on you no matter what they do you always seem to lose them in one of the many labs you have" said Jack defensively.

"Well I got nothing on that front" smiled Sam as she looked at Janet receiving the same look she got from Jack.

"Sam I can take away your work I have pull with the guy upstairs, just don't lift anything that's an order and I recommend that the colonel help and give you a hand when you need to lift something I'm sure he wouldn't mind would you Colonel?" smiled Janet as she deposited her gloves in the bin.

"Sure doc anything you need Sam you know that" replied Jack as he lifted Sam off the bed.

"You heard the doc no lifting what so ever" said Jack as he placed his hand on her back.

"I heard her and saw both your faces that was enough for me" replied Sam as she came face to face with Teal'c.

"O'Neill major carter I believe I have something that may warrant your attention as you witnessed they were not cooperative but after some convincing I have some information that could be of use" said Teal'c as they walked down to the cells.

"What did you learn Teal'c?" asked Sam as she looked at the men responsible for her near death encounter.

"The order to kill major carter did originate from senator Kinsey as we had suspected but that is not all orders to assassinate general Hammond, Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier had been given" replied Teal'c.

"Well why weren't Janet, Daniel and General Hammond killed then?" asked Sam.

"We believe they were looking for the best opportunity as would any rogue agent" replied Teal'c.

"Yeah well they should've taken the opportunity when it arrived because now I have some digging to do" said Jack as he walked away from Sam and Teal'c and headed for the elevator.

"Why do I get a bad feeling when he goes digging" replied Sam as she walked back to her quarters that were loudly calling her.

* * *

Sam sat on her bed looking at a photo of her and Jack as she imagined the little life that was taken from her the life that could have been displayed in the picture before her but at this point in time it wouldn't be and the man behind her pain wouldn't be granted mercy he had crossed them for the last time and as much as the consequences stood in there sights they ignored them walking passed them they would deal with them later.

Kinsey wasn't dealing with an air force officer no; he was dealing with a mother a mother that wasn't going to stop until she got her revenge. His word, His order had taken away her future both hers and Jack's a future filled with happiness and greatness instead it was replaced by hatred and anger.

Her child was taken from her in the cruellest way possible and in turn almost took her as well.

Kinsey had used his last life and it was hers to take away if she so desired.

Jack walked into Sam and his own quarters holding a piece of paper and a look to match as he handed the note to Sam.

"What's this?" asked Sam as she sat up straighter reading further down the page her face turned.

"The order signed and sealed his signature and all" replied Jack as Sam's voice faltered.

"We have him now but what do we do? How are we going to get him?" asked Sam placing the paper down on the table as she looked to Jack for answers.

"I've asked Thor if he can drop by he will be here in two hours maybe less he had to get a couple of things sorted out" replied Jack sitting down beside her and drawing Sam into his soft embrace full of comfort and love.

"I have to thank him for everything and I have to thank everyone especially Teal'c without him I don't think we would be this far" said Sam she was exhausted when this was over all she wanted to do was sleep.

"They know how you feel Sam and everyone knows you would do the same if they were in your shoes" replied Jack as he pressed a soft kiss onto her head.

"He's not going to get away with it is he?" questioned Sam.

"Not if I have anything to do with it and I think Teal'c would love to kill him and he wouldn't think twice about it" reassured Jack as he leant back onto the bed as Sam came to rest her head on his shoulder and placed her hand over his heart, jacks hand came to rest over hers.


	13. Paybacks A Bitch

Hey guys 2 chapters in one day lol thanks to everyone who has reviewed i really appreciate it ah this new chapter is probably going to be the last for about a week and then ill try and update it ah hope you like it never written Kinsey before so im not sure how i did with his traits etc but i loved writing this chapter. Teasing jen and lena with snippets of the story gave me a smile now you can see the final product without you guys i wouldnt have written today thanks girls love you guys heaps. thanks everyone who is reading and tell me wht you think of the new chapter! xoxo zara

* * *

Chapter 13 Paybacks A Bitch

"Thor buddy are we ready to go?" asked Jack as Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam stood beside him.

"Indeed O'Neill I have pin pointed Senator Kinsey's location I am ready to beam him aboard" replied Thor.

Jack look over at Sam as he saw the hurt look on her face as he walked over to her and embraced her as she let her fears be felt. Now was the time they faced what they had been searching and wanting for so long. Sam would get closure.

"You okay Sam you don't need to be here you can say no if you want" said Jack as he took her face in his hands as his eyes looked into hers.

"No I'm not going anywhere I need this" replied Sam as she looked over at Thor.

"Whenever you're ready Thor" said Jack as Sam looked back up him and bought his hand to her lips.

As a white light flashed on the bridge of Asgard flag ship Sam turned her back not wanting to look at the man that stood before them for any longer than possible.

"What the hell is going on" yelled Kinsey as he came face to face with one angry Jack O'Neill and Samantha carter.

"I'm getting what I came for" yelled Sam as she punched Kinsey in the jaw.

"You will pay for this you hear me you won't get away with this" replied Kinsey as he pulled out an emergency locator beacon.

"Nice try but its not going to work this room is being shielded so only things can come up not down" said Jack as he walked back over to Sam.

"You took something from me that can't be replaced, you stole it with no regard for what would happen, don't you have a heart? No of course you don't what was I thinking. When you gave that order to have me and my team my friends even general Hammond killed you didn't think you would get caught, you left something behind something that's going to drag your sorry ass through to next week and if I had my way I would put that bullet that was sent for me into you and trust me I have some techniques and I'm sure Teal'c has some as well that can be very painful" smiled Sam as Teal'c stepped up beside her.

"Frankly I would rather send you to an abandoned world and I'm sure thor knows a few that have no resources where you can rot and perish like the filth you are, goods country and all your crap going along with you and then we wouldn't have to put up with your shit and antics, no longer would my wife have to live in fear or anyone for that matter worrying that there is a bullet out there with their name on it that you placed because you despised them, you say you wanted a clean America well I think you got your wish it would be a hell of a lot cleaner with out you" added O'Neill.

Kinsey stood quietly as Sam stepped forward holding her personal handgun as she kicked him to the floor.

"Tell me why I shouldn't send this bullet into your body the same object that took everything from me, from my friends, tell me why I should spare your life huh because right now I would gladly pull the trigger ridding the world of the likes of you" yelled Sam as tears started to cloud her eyes.

"This is murder, you can't do this" spat Kinsey.

"Oh I can't do this what a load of crap, that day when you put my name on that bullet and sent it for me was the day I lost my future that's something that cant be replaced it can be but it wont be the same, you may have well pulled the trigger yourself and I would kill you right now without a second thought, you hurt me you hurt everyone around me and now you have everyone gunning for you with me at the front" said Sam as she walked around Kinsey waving the gun around as it came to rest on his back.

"But I realise now if I took the chance to kill you that would make me no better than you, yes I want you to pay for what you did, yes I would gladly watch you die but I'm not going to because I'm not going to descend to your level of immorality, you never could get anything right and you never will you aren't going to die by my hand but in a cell where you belong" finished Sam as she removed the gun from his back and stepped away from him.

"Your words were well said major carter" said Teal'c as he took the gun from her and gave it to Jack.

"Thank you Teal'c now get him away from me" said Sam as Jack took her into his arms as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"You okay you got that out of your system" asked Jack with a smile "I'm proud of you, I would have pulled the trigger but you stepped up to a whole new plate; I love you for what you did and I love you for what you are doing now and for the future" added Jack placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine better even, I just want to go home, I don't have to have to worry every time I turn a corner that there is going to be someone standing there ready and willing to take my life" sighed Sam "just take me home please" said Sam as she looked out the window and looked at the world beneath them.

"Anywhere you wanna go Sam anywhere" replied Jack as he let go of her welcoming embrace and over to Thor.

"Is something wrong O'Neill" asked Thor.

"No nothing I just I wanted to know if you can beam some gear from my place to the cabin I think Sam needs some time away until things die down a little, I don't want her to be put through anymore stress, she's tired and needs a break can you do that for me buddy if not for me but for Sam" asked Jack as he kept his voice down.

"Very well O'Neill I will inform General Hammond of your intentions" replied Thor as he moved a stone beaming Sam and Jack to the cabin.

* * *

"Thanks" was all Sam could say as she sat down on the couch with sigh.

"Your welcome everything is over now" replied Jack as he sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

"Not everything is over" smiled Sam as she placed his hand over her stomach.

"No your not saying, really" stuttered Jack as he looked into Sam's eyes as she nodded.

"Janet confirmed it three days ago, and said that we are very lucky" smiled Sam as she rested her head back down on his chest.

"Told you this place was lucky" smiled Jack as he held Sam tighter he never wanted this moment to end.

"Hey but every time I walk into that kitchen I'm going to smile because I know that where this little one was made" replied Sam as she started to giggle.

"And this place can't get any better not yet anyway" said Jack as he slid his hand beneath Sam's shirt as it came to rest on her still flat stomach.

"I think I'm going to enjoy the next nine months" replied Sam as she traced circles on jack's chest.

"You are going to like it I'm going to love it watching my beautiful wife grow holding the next most precious thing in my life with in her, watching her glow, your beautiful now but after you will be amazing Sam" smiled Jack as Sam looked up into his eyes.

"So you're going to love nine months of mood swings, cravings, morning sickness and the whole kit and caboodle" asked Sam sceptically.

"What's not to love Sam I never got that chance with Sara each day that passes I get closer to meeting our little one" replied Jack as he pointed to her flat stomach.

"Very true but every time we see Janet I want it to be for me not you or other wise I'm going to grill Teal'c and Daniel for not covering your ass, otherwise they will have Godzilla to deal with and I have a feeling it will be making a few guest appearances to the SGC" said Sam truthfully.

"I promise Sam nothing is going to tear me away from you" replied Jack.

"Thank you for today" said Sam as she closed her eyes and felt the emotions that circled the room.

"Nothing to thank about Sam, what you did today ill love you forever not that I don't love you I'm just say I love you more than ever" said Jack as he started to confuse himself until Sam placed her hand over his mouth silencing him as she brought his lips to hers. It was passionate, sweet and ever so soft.

"I love you too Jack" replied Sam as she smiled Jack pressed his lips to hers.


	14. godzilla and the

Im so so sorry i havent updated sooner as i said i would but i lacked the concentration and motovation to finish it sorry. only a few more chappter left and if u want i might do a sequel. not to sure yet but hey plenty of time. enjoy guy

"Morning sickness is a bitch" moaned Sam as she hugged the toilet bowl; Jack rubbed his hands across her back calming her significantly.

"So are the mood swings" replied Jack as he rubbed his cheek.

"I said I was sorry, and I remember I made it up to you" said Sam sharply as she heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet once more.

"I can still feel your feel your fist on my face, I'm lucky I don't have a black eye to match" replied Jack as Sam stood up releasing her grip on the toilet.

"I can give you one if you want no trouble" offered Sam as Jack took a step back. "I'm joking jeez calm down" added Sam as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked down into the kitchen.

"Glad you are don't want to explain to that one to Hammond" replied Jack as he followed closely behind.

"What that your wife beat you up because you wouldn't give her chocolate and said there was plenty of time to indulge later in your pregnancy" taunted Sam as she stopped in front of the fridge.

"Yeah" replied Jack cautiously.

"Anyway I didn't hit you that hard" smiled Sam as she pulled a diet coke out of the fridge receiving a look from Jack.

"Says the bruise on my cheek and the pain in my jaw" replied Jack as Sam sat down on the couch and he followed closely behind.

"I'm never denying you chocolate ever again" said Jack as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't feel like chocolate anymore anyway" laughed Sam as she snuggled into his embrace.

Another two days of downtime together; bliss in Sam's mind, at the moment hell in Jack's.

* * *

Not again Jack thought as he was woken by Sam's morning ritual and meeting with the toilet, groaning as he stretched his knees Jack walked into the kitchen putting a pot of coffee on and grabbing a glass of water for Sam and a towel. Leaning down beside Sam, Jack handed her the glass of water which she accepted.

"I don't think I have the need for an alarm anymore cant he just lets us sleep in for one morning" complained Jack as Sam leaned back and pulled her head out of the toilet.

"And how much fun would he have then" smiled Sam wearily as Jack placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Very true but we have to have a chat with him and I know this isn't one of the better points of pregnancy but it will pass hopefully" replied Jack as he wiped the sweat away from Sam's forehead.

"Why are you so sure it's a boy could be a girl" stated Sam as she sat up slowly.

"I don't know just a feeling I guess, you want some coffee?" asked Jack as Sam reattached her self to the toilet with his words.

"I take that as a no" added Jack.

"This kid is gonna have to learn mama can't live without her morning coffee or she is intolerable" said Sam looking down at her stomach.

"I know all to well Sam, don't tell me you want a diet coke" replied Jack as Sam picked her self up from the ground and flushed the toilet.

"That's something I could do" smiled Sam as they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Here try this" said Jack handing a banana to Sam.

"I don't want one though" replied Sam as she looked back up at Jack.

"I know but when mum was pregnant with me she had a banana in the morning and it stopped the morning sickness settled her stomach" said Jack as he knelt down next to Sam ignoring the protests his knees made.

"Worth a try but I feel fine now I'll do it tomorrow only throw up in the morning once and I'm good for the rest of the day until tomorrow comes" replied Sam as she handed Jack the banana.

"Okay just a thought" said Jack as he stood up slowly and placed the banana back in the fruit bowl.

* * *

For the first time in weeks Sam slept in uninterrupted and to her this was bliss.

"About time he learned" mumbled Jack into Sam's neck as he placed feather light kisses down her naked back.

"She learned Jack she learned, but I'm not getting my hopes up, just think in another seven months our world is going to be turned upside down" smiled Sam as she placed their entwined hands over he tiny bump, the little life they created.

"All I want when this is over is one healthy baby and one happy mother" said Jack as he kissed Sam's neck and snuggled closer to her body.

"But in the meantime you are going to have to put up with my raging hormones, mood swings, strange food cravings and last but not least morning sickness" replied Sam as she turned her head slightly as it rested on his chest.

"Sounds reasonable you're the one doing the hard work and only another seven months left of it" smiled Jack as he pulled Sam tighter to his body.

* * *

Two months later

"Honestly Daniel these mood swings are hell, so much for it being reasonable" complained Jack as he walked side by side with Daniel down the halls of the SGC with no destination in mind.

"What stage?" laughed Daniel.

"Oi the emotional one, cries at the drop of a hat for no reason next thing she's fine, happy as anything then all I have to do is say something wrong and then she's crying again, cant keep up with her" replied Jack as they rounded another corner.

"So that makes what twelve weeks of mood swings, four weeks of the weirdest craving known to man kind" counted Daniel.

"Oh don't even start with the cravings jeez" whined Jack as he put his eyes to the ground.

"And now you've had what three weeks of the emotional swings, count yourself lucky" laughed Daniel as they stopped at the elevator.

As the elevator opened Jack opened his mouth not realising Sam was also riding it.

"Damn hormones as much as I love Sam carrying our kid I cant wait for it to be over, the upside is no mood swings, cravings anything just her and the baby at home at least I can escape for a bit" said Jack as he looked up to see an unimpressed Sam standing before him.

"Hi" said Jack calmly as Sam walked up to him.

Sam said nothing as she cupped his cheek brushing her hand across it when Jack felt a sharp stinging pain when he realised Sam had slapped him.

"You're an arse" grumbled Sam. "I'm doing the hard stuff at least you could do is put up with it for crying out loud" yelled Sam as she stepped out of the elevator as the doors closed.

"See what I mean, somehow I feel I wont be welcome in bed tonight" pouted Jack at the thought as he looked at Daniel who was smiling. "What you smiling at?" grouched Jack.

"Nothing" replied Daniel as he tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hold it together.

"Some friend you are" mumbled Jack as the lift doors opened and Jack stepped out leaving a laughing Daniel in the lift behind him.

* * *

Chapter 14 Godzilla and the …


	15. You Really Did It This Time

Im so so so sorry i haven't update in so long my life has been so hectic plus writers block hasnt been much help. ah hope you like the new chapter will try and update on my other stories for people who are following all of them. bare with me for the next 12-13 weeks i dont know how much time i will have to write due to school, so when i write my chapter will vary in sizes. so enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 15 You Really Did It Now

After five months of pregnancy Sam's body had finally given her a break. So far she had been morning sickness free for a month and her moods had been less torturous for Jack having only been punch twice since Sam slapped him near the elevators and called him an arse; Things were looking up.

"Sam come to bed please its just gone eleven" Jack asked again as Sam took the paint brush to the wall.

"Almost finished." replied Sam automatically.

"You said that an hour ago and you know what Janet said about you not sleeping properly you know she would go off the rails if she heard about this." said Jack as he sat down next to Sam and took the paint brush off her.

"And the only way she is going to find out is if you tell her." replied Sam.

"You know I only want what's good for you Sam and you need sleep, you haven't been sleeping properly lately and I'm worried." said Jack as he put his hand on Sam's round stomach.

"I know I haven't been sleeping but this little one doesn't want to sleep and decides to bounce and somersault against my bladder trust me you wouldn't be sleeping if you where in position." replied Sam as she dusted her hands off and stood up shakily.

"Whoa hold up I got you, see Sam your exhausted come have a shower first then come to bed" asked Jack as Sam walked out of the room and into their's.

"Fine just give me a couple of minutes and ill be in" replied Sam as she ran her hand through her hand and then over her belly pulling off her top and shutting the door behind her she heard Jack grumble as he shifted about the room.

He was right though she hadn't been sleeping and she should know better to try and sleep but with nights like this she was so tied she couldn't sleep and her baby only added to it. The bouncing an jumping only made things worse and at time she wished she could just say calm down, go to sleep and then so would she but sadly things didn't work like that. She couldn't wait for the nine months to be over it was a beautiful experience but at times like this is was horrible, she should be happy she's carrying her and jacks child but she was tired of it all she wanted was for it to be over sooner rather than later. She couldn't wait to meet her baby and neither could Jack, Sam was tired she wasn't getting much sleep, Janet and Jack were hounding her constantly with request to eat this and to do and not to do that, all she wanted was some breathing space, not to be hovered over or watched, for one she wanted to do what she wanted.

* * *

"Fifty bucks says it's a girl" yelled Reynolds from the back as Daniel scribbled down names and bets in his book.

"One hundred dollars on girl as well" Janet spoke as she walked up beside Daniel.

"Janet you cant bet your Sam's doctor, you already know" whined Daniel.

"And I could be wrong scans aren't always correct for all we know she could be carrying twins" smiled Janet as she look at Daniel and held her hundred dollars to him.

"Fine but if you win you only get half rest goes to the other person who isn't Sam's doctor" replied Daniel as he took another bet.

"I wont get half Daniel it will be all of it not settling for half and if you only give me half then the next time you come to me for your post physical you better watch your arse might sting a little bit" yelled Janet as she walked out of the room.

"Crazy Napoleonic power monger" muttered Daniel as he continued taking bets.

* * *

"You're still awake" mumbled Jack as he looked up to her face from where his head rested on her chest.

"Cant exactly sleep at the moment junior won't sleep and is playing soccer with mommy's bladder" smiled Sam as she stroked and played with Jack's hair.

"Well if your awake I should be too" mumbled Jack.

"I thought this would get easier as time went along, it's only getting harder" moaned Sam as she threaded her hands through jacks hair.

"No one said it would be easy Sam, but I'm here for you now and forever" Jack said sweetly and pressed a kiss to her hand that had found his.

"Always I know it just holy Hannah did you feel that?" asked Sam as she felt junior move and kick at her stomach.

"Yeah I did can't blame you for not sleeping got some power in those kicks kid" Jack smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Oh you're telling me" giggle Sam as she watched jacks head bounce slightly.

"Moments like this I wouldn't trade for the world" said Jack as he placed a kiss on Sam's kicking stomach.

"Neither would I" Sam whispered as she closed her eyes and just succumbed to the feeling of Jack's lips on her stomach every place there baby kicked as if soothing the effects, but instead it was having other affects on Sam's body.

"Come back up here" Sam said as she pulled Jack back up to where he was lying before.

"Why Sam what's wrong" replied Jack as he looked into her eyes.

"Nothing I just want to feel you beside me" Sam simply said and closed her eyes as Jack settled in beside her.

Sam awoke to the coldness of her bed with Jack nowhere near beside her. The dull light of the room and the subtle sunshine peeking through the blinds fighting its way into the room urge Sam up and out of bed, stretching her legs before she walked any further.

"Jack?" Sam spoke softly as she walked into the bathroom looking at the shower it was still fogged with his messy writing on the glass 'I love you'; he had been in here not too long ago. Making her way through the rest of the house she heard the familiar sounds of the coffee maker and Jack's unmistakable voice.

"There you are" Sam mumbled as she went to the fridge for some juice.

"Sorry I was coming in to wake you up but couldn't find the heart to do it not after last night" he replied and handed her a glass.

"Thanks but I feel fine this morning feel like I've slept for weeks in fact" Sam smiled.

"Wish it was the same case for me" Jack replied and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You still going or lunch with Janet?" asked Jack as he poured him self a cup of coffee.

"Yeah she needs to talk to me about something sounded important when she phoned last night" Sam replied as rubbed her stomach.

"Hungry?" Jack asked as he pointed to the table.

"Thanks" replied Sam as she sat down and dished her pancakes out.

* * *

"Come on Janet just one little hint" nagged Daniel as he followed her down the corridors of the SGC.

"No Daniel I'm telling you and the base NO I'm not telling you what Sam is having end of story" Janet replied annoyed.

"Just one little hint that's all I'm asking Janet" Daniel tried again refusing to take no for an answer.

"How many times do I have to say it Daniel the answer is no" Janet replied, Daniel had to find another way to get it out of Janet anyway he could, and he was determined he would find out before Sam announced the gender.

Reynolds was walking into the mess hall when he saw Daniel wave him over to the table where a fare few airman and staff were sitting discussing something he couldn't quite make out.

"What's going on" asked Reynolds as an airman placed a chair down for him.

"A plan" Daniel said simply and continued talking.

"A plan for what? You know you should have this in a more private area Daniel, I mean anyone could walk in and it would look very suspicious all of us sitting here chatting away wouldn't you say" replied Reynolds as he looked at Daniel.

"Yeah your probably right but at the moment this is a good a place as any so anyway as I was saying I need a couple of people to keep a look out while Siler and I take a look in Janet's office" Daniel spoke softly.

"You know if the doc catches you…" said Reynolds as he looked around the room conspicuously.

"She won't catch me because you will be keeping look out and if she catches me I know who to kill after well you know" replied Daniel as he started to draw what looked like a map of Janet's office and the infirmary.

"What you mean Janet kill's you, you ascend, then you descend then you come to kill me then I die and don't come back at all?" Reynolds asked smiling.

"Something like that anyway" replied Daniel as he once again resumed drawing.

* * *

Sam and Janet walked down the hall to her office when they saw Reynolds standing in the hall.

"Hey Reynolds" said Sam and Janet as they walked passed.

"Hey have you seen the colonel I've been looking all over the base for him Daniel said for me come find you he wanted to see you in the mess hall something about a tablet he needed help with" lied Reynolds when Daniel was in fact in Janet's office with Siler.

"Ah Jack is in Hammond's office and Daniel isn't in the mess we just came from there" replied Sam as they started walking again on there way to Janet's office.

"No Daniel wanted to meet in the mess hall sorry he was carrying the tablet with him just before" said Reynolds as he tried to stall for more time but was failing as seconds ticked by.

"Okay ill see him when I finish with Janet just got some things I need to look at thanks" smiled Sam as she turned the corner and Janet opened her office door to see Daniel holding a folder with Sam's name on it and Siler looking over his shoulder.

"Sam wait oh crap" said Reynolds as Janet looked at him unimpressed.

"Daniel o you want to give me a good reason why you have Sam's folder in your hands, open might I add and why Siler is also reading it and not to mention why Reynolds is trying to stall?" Janet asked.

"And here I had faith in you" Daniel said to Reynolds.

"There women what else was I supposed to do?" replied Reynolds shrugging.

"I don't know how about stall!" said Daniel as he dropped the folder and Siler slipped out of the room.

"Daniel you better leave before I do something my hormones won't be responsible for not to mention Janet's needles won't be sharp" replied Sam through clenched teeth.

Walking silently out of Janet's office with a look of defeat he turned back and looked at Sam. "Congratulations by the way always thought you would have girl" smiled Daniel as he walked off smiling and laughing with Reynolds.

"Oh I'm going to kill him" said Sam to Janet as she sat down on the couch and threw her folder to Janet.

"We'll go halves on this one" replied Janet.

"I never thought he would go this far" said Sam as she looked at her folder and the scans half peaking out.

"Neither did I never thought he would rope Siler in to picking the lock to the cabinet" replied Janet surprised.

"I know but as they say karma's a bitch, I'm going to get him back on this" smiled Sam. And Janet smiled back at her.

"Hmm I wonder what equals this but what we can do to make it ten times worse for him" asked Janet aloud in thought.

"Let me think on it and ill get back to you on it, in the mean time I'm going to go kick his arse, so I'll see you later?" asked Sam as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah of course have to go see Jack anyway so I'll come buy the house at about seven maybe I'll see if Cass want to come as well" replied Janet.

"Sounds good ill see you then might see you sooner, think I'll have to get you to have a look at my foot when I'm finished with Daniel" laughed Sam as she walked out of Janet's office with a grin on her face.

"Oh boy" muttered Janet as she set about her rounds.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it send me a review and tell me if u want :)


	16. AUTHOR NOTE

A/n: Yes I know it's been an incredibly long time since I updated or have written any sort or fan fiction for Stargate in general and honestly I have no interest in it at the moment. For me it's dry and boring and until I get an idea that gets me writing it again I don't think I'll be updating this for a while again I'm sorry. I just have no interest in it anymore. This story is on hold for the moment and I'm sorry to everyone who is waiting but I'm currently going back over it and I have to say my writing for this one was terrible even though it was one of my first stories. Kinda scares me that I wrote like this but it's kinda thrilling to see how far I have come. I will try and update this ASAP but I'm not making any promises. Sorry guys


End file.
